Four Kingdoms of the Dead
by King TigerMasters
Summary: Humanity has went into hiding after the zombie outbreak. From this kingdoms formed, all with different values. Pick a side, join the fight and get ready for the zombies {SYOC Closed}
1. SYOC Form

Long ago, when the zombie outbreak began, the human race slowly began to die off. As the human race started to hid, kingdoms formed from what they believed.

To the north, I kingdom of knowledge formed. They seeked to persevere what's left of the past they. They would re-write pages upon pages of literature so they could pass it down to generations to come. They soon adopted the name of the Cognitio.

To the south, a kingdom of brutes was formed. They believed in survival by force. They would make weapons and train themselves to survive. After that, they began to train animals for combat as well as to hunt. They decided to name themselves The Iron Fist as a symbol of their strength.

To the west, however, the found peace and solitude. The land was fertile enough to grow just about anything. This group used the land to their advantage and became farmers to survive. They were given the name of the Rednecks for their work ethics.

Lastly, to the east, was a kingdom of sin and debauchery. They would spend day and night doing what ever they wanted to whoever or whatever they wanted. Their philosophy was to like in a party for you never know when you're going to died. They were truly in an anarchist system and as such were named the Purest Sins.

Years have past, human life has been divided, and zombies are the one true ruler. Some feared that life will be completely extinct but some still have hope that the human race will survive and will thrive.

* * *

Tiger: Greetings one and all. I have come back. Now, some of you know I've been dealing with some personal problems but I now have the strength to write something. As for my stories I gave away, I would like if they keep them as a gift from me to you. You can ask for help but I insist you keep them. Now, for what you all been waiting for, the application forms. Just one little rule though, DON'T REUSE CHARACTERS! !

* * *

Name:

Age (18-30):

Gender:

Kingdom:

Role (scribe, trainer, farm hand, knight, person of royalty etc.):

Personality:

Animal Companion (only for The Iron Fist):

First Set of Clothes:

Second Set of Clothes:

Sleep wear:

Appearance (eye color, hair color, body type etc.):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Melee Weapon:

Weapons in General (note: Cognitios are not very skilled with guns and no overpowered weapons please):

Crisis Weapon (everything is allowed):

Sexuality:

Relationship?:

If yes, who:

If no, why:

Anything I forgot:

Name: Willow Creed

Gender: Male

Age (18-30): 20

Kingdom: The Iron Fist

Role (scribe, trainer, farm hand, knight, person of royalty etc.): scout

Personality: cold and unforgiving

Animal Companion (only for The Iron Fist): Siberian Tiger

First Set of Clothes: think of Gears of War armor with a skull bandanna over his mouth

Second Set of Clothes: black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, black gloves and keeps his bandanna

Sleep wear: sleeps in clothes

Appearance (eye color, hair color, body type etc.): grey almond shape eyes, buzz cut black hair, kinda skinny with very little muscle tone, five o'clock shadow beard

Strengths: tough, always aware, trap building

Weaknesses: can't trust others, weak without his armor, slightly blind

Likes: Jocelyn (his tiger), training, meat, Dislikes: being weak, alcohol, the sun in the morning

Melee Weapon: his fist

Weapons in General (note: Cognitios are not very skilled with guns and no overpowered weapons please): pump action shotgun, bowie knife and Jocelyn

Crisis Weapon ( just one and everything is allowed): grenade launcher

Sexuality: straight

Relationship?: yes

If yes, who: a strong woman who he can trust.

If no, why: N/A

Anything I forgot: N/A

* * *

Tiger: Okay, before you question it, let me explain why the Rednecks are named that. It comes from the old English term meaning farmer. Back then, farmers would have to stay out in the sun for long hours without any neck protection or machines like we have now. Because of this, the back of their necks would get tanned red from it. It's only from media that we associate rednecks with country idiots without common sense. Now, that the history lesson is over submit you own characters.

* * *

Update:

Okay, I forgot to add this but each kingdom itself has it's own strength and weaknesses. So here's a quick list of each kingdom.

Strengths:

Cognitio - Wise, have knowledge that rivals the other kingdoms. They are also love technology just as much as literature to the point of hacker levels.

Iron Fist - Bold and strong, they are willing to take chances and are fearless for the most part. Also, they have their animal companion that can assist them when needed.

Rednecks - They are givers, they have knowledge on weaponry but tend to stay away from it. Unlike the Cognitio, they focus on medicine as well as growing food. Also, they have knowledge on weather monitoring to the point where they can predict droughts and floods.

Purest Sins - They are partiers. In combat they are more wild and take more chances than the Iron Fist. They have also developed a method to see in the dark, they see the silhouette of something and can determine the speed, height and distance it is.

Weaknesses:

Cognitio - The weakest of the four kingdoms. They stay inside and write more than train.

Iron Fist - They can't be reasoned with. They are stubborn and once they make a decision they follow through with it.

Rednecks - They are weak. Because their diet mainly consisted of vegetables, they have very little protein and as such are not very muscular.

Purest Sins - They can't take anything serious. They find everything a joke or unreal. Also, they stay drunk a lot and can't stand the sun.


	2. OC List

Wow, okay I should have seen this coming. So, so far I have a few characters already and they're all for the Iron Fist. So I'm putting a maximum number for each kingdom characters. So here's the current list of characters.

**Cognitio:**

1\. Princess Maureen Elucia Vinette Hollern... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Awesome D.T

2\. Calista Galloway... ... ... ... ... ... ...xxxcideexxx

3\. Jalen Eldoris.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...secondpeace13

4\. Raina Mclovitch... ... ... ... ... ... ...Fairiesandtails

**Iron Fist:**

1\. Willow Creed... ... ... ... ... ... ...Prince TigerMasters

2\. Nickolas Duncan... ... ... ... ...UnorigonalName

3\. Ryder Jackson... ... ... ... ... ...EMoney365

4\. Viviana Ironblood... ... ... ... ...TheNightGirl

**Rednecks:**

1\. Cora Jamison... ... ... ... ... ... ...Koraru Kinomoto

2\. Henrik Larson... ... ... ... ... ... ...rexlerod

3\. Alice Wilof... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Happy77123

4\. Dan Hector... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...MT's Souless6

**Purest Sins:**

1\. Keiji Ishihara... ... ... ... ... ... ...SkylineArmy98

2\. Shane Wright... ... ... ... ... ... ...Shane Wright (don't ask me how this works)

3\. Elena Luz Maria Castro... ... ... ... ... ... ... CupcakeQueenLuv

4\. Thomas Parker... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Maebird


	3. Chapter 1: The Job

**Tiger: *walks in on crutches* Hey everyone, sorry for the wait but *looks at leg* shit happens. So here it is folks, the first chapter! In 3...2...1...**

* * *

In the apartment complex of Iron Fist Kingdom, a man was slowly waking up from his slumber. He was dressed in thick armor as his forehead was covered in Siberian tiger pounced on him and gently purred.

"Not now Jocelyn," the man said as he got out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen to get ready for the day. He raided his fridge and took out two steaks. He placed the steak on the floor and called Jocelyn in the room to eat. The man was about to eat when there was a knock on the door. The man groaned as he knew who it was. The man went to the door and was greeted by a short old man with a displeased look on his face.

"Willow, you're two weeks past rent! Either pay me now or you're outta here," the old man yelled.

"Listen," Willow sighed as he rubbed his face, "I know I'm behind but I got a high paying job today."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a letter saying that the king needs me for a job. I don't have all the details but it's paying two hundred thousand dollars." The old man thought about it for a bit before saying something.

"Alright, I'll give you until the end of the day but if I don't have my money, your ass is out!" Than man left as Willow closed the door.

"Fucking asshole," Willow muttered as Jocelyn rubbed against his leg. Willow sighed out and petting Jocelyn head. "Jocelyn, if it wasn't for you, I would have killed everyone in this kingdom." After a moment of petting, Willow and Jocelyn finished their breakfast and headed out the door. Walking to the king's palace, the street was lined with trash and dead bodies. Along the walk, a small child with a baby falcon on his shoulder walked up to Willow and Jocelyn.

"Excuse me sir, can you spare some change?" Willow was about to leave the kid until Jocelyn stopped him. "Jocelyn, we shouldn't. We need as much money as we can get." Jocelyn growled at Willow until Willow gave the kid fourth dollars. The kid thanked Willow before running off into the kingdom.

"You're the reason why we need to take this job." Jocelyn stuck up her nose and walked towards the castle. A full hour later, the two were walking in the halls of the castle. The castle was large and almost cavernous in some part. Both guards and knights patrolled the halls while Willow focused on getting to the throne room. However, on his focused walk he ended up walking into two of the knights. The first one was a brown skin teen with long black dreadlocks with red tips. He wore a thin black armor with a vest and fingerless gloves. By his side, was another teen wearing thicker dark green armor then the other. He had light brown hair that was short on the sides and back. He also has a squared cleft chin with some stubble.

"Watch where you're going," Willow said as he got up.

"Where I'm going!? Watch where the fuck you're going," the dreadlocked teen yelled.

"You got a lot of nerve to talk me like that," Willow said as his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever. What are you even doing here," the other teen asked.

"The king asked me to come here for a job."

"Wait, the king hired you?" The two knights walked around Willow before shrugging. "I just you'll do. I'm Nickolas by the way."

"Ryder."

"Willow." Before the three could talk any more, there was a commotion with their animals. Jocelyn was growling at a grizzly bear in an attack position while the bear swiped at the tiger.

"Hulk, at ease," Nickolas said. The grizzly backed down and walked over to Nico. Jocelyn walked over to Willow as a jaguar walked to Ryder.

"Keep your bear away from my Jocelyn," Willow said as he wrapped his arms around Jocelyn's neck.

"Whatever, let's just see the king and get this over with." The trio made their way to the throne room without a single word between them.

Meanwhile, a petite girl dressed a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a metal bodice that reached from her collarbone to her waist, that lifted her already large bust, was packing a bag. She also wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Her tousled black hair was short; stopping an inch below her bust. Both her ears were pierced and a tattoo of an evil eye was on display on her wrist. She had finished packing when her father came in.

"Daughter, your escort is here to take."

"Okay but I don't need an escort. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but you're dealing with zombies. They are more crafty than you think. It would put me at ease if someone was by your side."

"But father-"

"Listen to your father Viviana." An older man walked in with grayish white hair.

"Grandpa, you know I don't need any help."

"Now, granddaughter, I may be older but your father knows more about zombies then I do. Your father fought against them while I stayed here and watched you. So please granddaughter, listen to your father and accept the escort service." Viviana sighed in defeat but couldn't get a word out as voices could be heard not too far away.

"Yo, king, where the fuck are you?"

"Willow, don't swear in the castle!" The old man yet out a small laugh as he turned around.

"Looks like you're ride is here, granddaughter." Viviana and her father made their way to the throne room with Viviana carrying a suitcase.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Willow, Ryder, and Nickolas were waiting for the king. Willow was sitting on the floor with Jocelyn as Ryder and Nickolas armed themselves.

"Hey Willow, want a few weapons for the job?"

"What do you mean? It should be a small job," Willow questioned.

"Oh no, Mr. Creed," the king said as he and his daughter walked into the room, "this is no small job. I've hired you to escort my daughter to a royal counsel meeting in the Cognitio kingdom." The three were completely stunned by what the king said but Willow was the first to talk

"Hold on Ironblood," Willow said standing up, "I'm a scout. Meaning that I look ahead for traps and zombies hordes. I _DON'T_ play babysitter!"

"Plus you have two healthy knights waiting for some combat," Ryder said throwing a few punches. Nickolas nodded in agreement with the other two before the princess spoke.

"Look, I'm not happy about this either. In fact I could beat the three of you without even trying."

"Is that a challenge," Willow asked. Viviana smirked as she dropped her suitcase and approach Willow.

"Maybe it is. What are you gonna do about it?" Willow cracked his knuckles but the king intervened before anything come happen.

"Enough you two. Willow you'll escort my daughter to the meeting and as a safety precaution, Ryder and Nickolas will accompany you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes my king," Ryder and Nickolas said in unison. Meanwhile, Willow and Viviana stared each other down and nodded at what the king had asked.

"Good. Now, get ready. The gate will open up in four minutes and will not open again until the meeting is over. Grab anything that may be of use to you." Willow walked over to where the weapons were displayed as well as Viviana. Willow grabbed a bowie knife and a shotgun while Viviana took a small pistol and an assault rifle. They both continued to brows the assortment of weapons until Willow picked up a grenade launcher and Viviana picked up a 9mm semi-automatic pistol. Ryder had gotten three Katana, two sub-machine guns and a laser-guided RPG. Willow, Viviana and Nickolas looked at Ryder with looks of uncertainty on their faces.

15, an automatic shotgun and a machete, which he strapped to his back. Willow and Nickolas both mounted their animal comrades as Viviana called in her animal, which was an all black timer wolf.

"Alright, the king hired me, so I'm in charge of this mission," Willow began. "Now we could do this one of two ways; my way or they way that gets you all killed. I'm okay with either. With that being said, Ryder and Nickolas, I want you two to protect the princess on her sides. Princess, you can cover your own ass. As for me, I will lead and take care of any zombies head on. Our path will be as followed, we will travel to the Redneck kingdom then make our way to the Cognitio kingdom. Any question?"

"Yes," Viviana spoke out, "why are we detouring through the Redneck kingdom? It would make sense if we go straight."

"if we go straight, we would have to encounter more zombies and we'll be drained of our energy before we even get close to the Cognitio walls. It's best if we detour, that way we'll be able to recharge before we deal with more zombies. Any more questions?" No one spoke up. "Good. Now, let's move." Ryder and Nickolas took their positions and the headed to the main gate of the kingdom. Along the way, sirens boomed across the king along with an announcement.

"All citizens, please report to your homes. The main gate is opening. I repeat, the main gate is opening, please report to your homes." In the castle, Viviana's father and grandfather were standing side by side as they saw her leave.

"Do you think she'll be alright," the king asked.

"Of course she will. She has a Creed protecting her."

"But we haven't done business with them in years father."

"If Willow is in fact a true Creed, no matter he hates Viviana, he will protect her at all cost."

"And if he doesn't?

"Ryder and Nickolas will have to take him out."

* * *

**Tiger: Again, thank you all for being patient with me. I'll try to get more chapters out but I have a hectic life right now, so just be patient. Next chapter will have some zombie killing action so yeah. This is Prince TigerMasters said ciao til next time **


	4. Chapter 2: Encounter of the Dead Kind

**Nurse: Hello everyone. I know you've been waiting awhile for this next chapter but Tiger hasn't been doing too good. First he messed up his ankle and now he's suffering through allergies. But don't worry, he managed to write out this chapter getting some rest; So enjoy.**

* * *

The four Iron Fist member made their way to the Redneck as they were on their guard in case of an attack. Willow continued to lead as Ryder and Nickolas talked to the princess.

"Who does that guy think he is," Ryder said, he thinks just because the king asked him to do this, he can boss me around."

"Calm down, Ryder," Nickolas said, "the king has his reasons. Though I don't know why him? Certainly there must have been plenty of applicants for this job. So why him?"

"He's a Creed," Viviana spoke up.

"What does that have to do with anything," Ryder said as he looked side to side for any zombies.

"Let's just said, royal families and Creeds have history together."

"Ready," Nickolas said, "what kind of history?" Before Viviana could elaborate, Willow stopped them. "What's wrong?"

"You hear that," Willow ask. Everyone went silent as they heard a faint crying sound. "Oh, it nothing. Let's keep moving."

"Willow, are you really that heartless," Viviana said. "Someone is in danger and you're not even going to help?"

"Princess, is the the face of someone that gives a fuck?"

"No, but it is the face of someone who will get fucked up if they don't do what I say! And I say, we see whoever is crying!"

"And I say, we're leave!" As Willow and Viviana argued, Ryder and Nickolas were standing around as the crying grew louder.

"Geez, who can cry for that for that long and that loud," Nickolas ask. Ryder shrugged at the question and laid back on his jaguar. Ryder looked up at a nearby mountain and saw a few stumbling figures heading towards them. The figures had blood pooling in their eyes and some flowed down their cheeks.

"Hey princess and asshole, we got company," Ryder said as he and Nickolas cracked their joints. Willow and Viviana also got ready as they put their argument on the side as Willow pulled a bandanna over his mouth.

**(Okay, this is optional but play Epic Zombie- Fighting Music Mix to set the mood)**

The zombies made their down the mountain as the four ran up the mountain to fight. Willow began to crush as many skulls as he could as Ryder and Nickolas followed his lead. Viviana, however, took out two tomahawk and threw one at a zombie. She began to sever the heads of any zombies that came close to her as the animals ripped and but the other zombies.

Minutes went by but the zombies kept coming. Ryder had switched to two of his katana as he rode his jaguar and sliced through zombies. Nickolas was using his machete and one of his springfield pistols in tandem fashion. Willow continued to use his fist as Jocelyn ripped the limbs off the zombies. Viviana was caving in the skull of a zombie with brass knuckles while shooting a few zombies with a small pistol.

"At this rate, we'll be here forever," Nickolas yelled.

"Personally, I could do this all day long," Ryder said cutting through another zombie. Willow crushed another skull before forming a plan.

"Hey princess, I got an idea but I need you're help," Willow yelled.

"Whatever fuck it is, do it right goddamn now," Viviana swore. Willow emptied out three chambers of his grenade launcher and place them on the ground a few feet from each other. He gathered some dried grass and leaves and covered the grenades.

"Fall back," Willow said as he mounted Jocelyn.

"What," the other three yelled.

"Trust me." The three killed off a few more zombies before listening to Willow. The zombies stumbled forward in an attempt to follow them as the four were about fifteen yards away.

"What now," Viviana asked.

"Use one of your tomahawk and throw it right there," Willow said pointing to the center of the dried leaves and grass pile. Viviana took out a tomahawk and took careful aim at the intended spot. After a second of aiming, Viviana threw the tomahawk and split the grenade in half cause it and the others to explode. In the aftermath of the explosion, the dried flora began to burn making a small but effective firewall that scared away the zombies. Willow and Nickolas let out a sigh of relief as Ryder was a little disappointed as there were no more zombies to kill.

"Well that was fun," Willow said with sarcasm in his voice.

"For once I agree," Nickolas said wiping sweat from his brow. Viviana walked over to Willow and punched him with her brass knuckles.

"What was that for," Willow said spitting out a tooth.

"That's for making me lose a tomahawk." Willow replied with a knee to Viviana abdomen causing the princess to fall to the ground and hold her stomach.

"That's for not leaving when I said so."

"Fuck you."

"Will you two stop it," Nickolas said. "Look, it's getting late. We should set up camp and make our way to the Redneck at daybreak. Can you two go that long without killing each other?" Willow snorted out as he turned his back to the princess. The princess did the same as both got their own campsites.

"So," Ryder said as he walked over to Nickolas, "how long before they kill each other?"

"Three hours. One if they sleep too close to each other."

The evening sky turned black as the four sat close to fire. Willow in his armor while Nickolas took of the top part of his armor revealing his broad chest and toned biceps. Ryder had completely took off his armor and wore a dark grey tank top and black shorts while Viviana wore cotton short with a white tank top.

"You're seriously going to sleep in your armor," Ryder asked.

"Hey, it either this or look a Fabio's cousin," Willow said pointing at Nickolas.

"What can I say, all protein diet " Nickolas gloated as he flexed his muscles. Viviana just shook her head as she lean back on her timber wolf and looked at the stars.

"Let's just get some sleep," Willow said as he snuggled closer to Jocelyn soon they fell asleep ascontinued to burn and the stars shines above them.

**Nurse: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and wish Tiger a speedy-**

**Tiger: *walks in with burning red eyes***

**Nurse: Tiger! Go back to bed now!**

**Tiger: * nasally* Not until I reveal Fanfiction Facts**

* * *

_**Fanfiction Facts (instead of replying to the reviews I will Fanfiction Facts which is kinda of a behind-the-scenes type of thing. If you want me to reply to the reviews instead of this let me know.)-**_

_**1).Originally, Ryder and Nickolas were supposed to have less lines in this chapter and focus more on the hatred between Willow and Viviana**_

_**2.) A character from another kingdom was going to save Viviana and join the team but I couldn't really think of who at the time.**_

_**3.) The end of this chapter was to have Willow sing a lullaby to Jocelyn but was scrapped due to my inability to write lyrics.**_

* * *

**Tiger: Well that's it for now. I'm Tigermasters saying ci-ci- ACHOO! *flies out of room.***

**Nurse: Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 3: Party with the Dead

**Tiger: *deeply inhaled* I'm back from my allergy hiatus and it feels great. Now, this chapter doesn't involve the Iron Fist members. Instead, we're going to the kingdom of parties and debauchery, the Purest Sins kingdom. So, get ready to be introduced to another three character and one of my favorite characters that was submitted. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the four Iron Fist member slept soundly, in the Purest Sins kingdom the party has just began. Bright lights covered the kingdom and loud music blared throughout. People walked through the streets with alcohol in their hands enjoying their lives. In the crowd, one man stood out on his appearance alone. He was six feet tall with an athletic build. He wore a dark green cloak with gold trimmings with a pair of black pants and boots. He walked through the crowd avoiding eye contact with anyone until he entered a small bar. He immediately sat at the bar and waited until the bartender approached him.

"What can I get ya," the bartender asked in a rough voice. The guys tossed a photo of girl on the counter.

The girl had long wavy dark brown hair that reached the bottom of her back and bangs that reached her hazel eyes. She had mocha skin, a curvy body and a small birthmark on the right corner of her nose. She wore a long elegant gown that resembled a morning glory with deep warm colors. The gown had a wide skirt with a corset above the waist, a single narrow short sleeve and a beadwork accent. The final piece to her outfit was a long hair stick stuck sideways.

"So, you need information about Princess Elena. What makes you think I know anything about her?" The guy took the bartender's head and slammed it onto the counter repeatedly. "Okay, okay I'll talk." The man let go of the bartender. "Word is that the princess is leaving town for a meeting with the other three princesses. But getting to her won't be easy; she's leaving with armed guards. Plus, the princess is no slouch; good lookin' and deadly. But hey, it's your funeral." The man nodded before leaving. "Hey, what's your name?" The man took off the hood on his cloak revealing light brown hair and hooded hazel eyes.

"The name's Parker," he said as he walked back into the streets. He slowly made his way to the castle while the princess was loading her carriage for the upcoming journey. She put the last suitcase into the carriage, the queen, a.k.a her sister, walked in.

"Dearest sister, I wish you a safe trip to the council meeting."

"Thank you sister. My only hope is that the other princess could put the past behind them and work for a command goal."

"The years haven't been kind to any kingdom; especially to them." The sister hung their head for the deceased for a moment before resuming their conversation. "Now, you must be on your way sister."

"Yes, until I return sister, take care." The sisters hugged each other before the princess entered the carriage. Two knights sat in the front of the carriage and were ready to leave. The first one had on leather armor that covered most of his muscular body but left some of his flesh exposed. He had auburn red comb over hair and handlebar mustache. He was also very tall with brown eyes and an iron sword on his side.

The other knight wore a black leather jacket, white with blue sleeves baseball tee, old worn in jeans and a pair of combat boots. He was a six foot three with emerald green eyes and dark red crew cut hair. His body was fit and athletic and a bit of stubble along his jawline. Strapped to his back was two katana as he sat back and waited for the okay.

"Queen Castro, is everything ready to go," the one in leather asked.

"Yes Shane but a word of caution," the queen said as she grabbed the two knights. "If anything happens to my little sister, I will not hesitate to have you two executed. Got it?"

"Got it," both knights said. Shane gripped the reins and signaled the horse to go. As the carriage walked through the streets, Parker followed it without drawing attention. Parker took out twin pistols discreetly and picked up his pace.

"Princess Elena, your time has come," Parker said as he broke out into a full sprint as the kingdom gate opened. Parker managed to get in front of the carriage and held his pistols at the drivers cause them to stop.

"Get out the way kid," Shane said but Parker stood his ground. "So, we're playing that game huh?" Shane hopped off the carriage,drew his sword and prepared for battle. "Last warning, stand down or die by my sword." Parker took a step forward as a sign that he's not backing down. "If there one thing I hate in this world, it's insubordination!" Shane charged at his opponent as Parker aimed to kill.

Parker took five shots but only three grazed Shane. Shane felt the sting of bullets as he swung his sword but Parker ducked the sword then proceeded to disarm and punch Shane repeatedly. Shane caught a punch and slung the cloaked man into a boulder.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want," Shane said as he placed a boot on Parker's chest.

"I am Thomas Parker and I want justice. The Purest Sins kingdom is a pathetic excuse for a kingdom. No rules, no laws; it's disgusting." The princess stepped out of the carriage to see what was happening. "And it's all the queen's fault. If she knew how to command a kingdom, maybe everything would be right." Elena took out her hair stick, revealing it to be a dagger, and pointed at Thomas.

"Blasphemy, my sister works with what she has. Our government lacks the needed muscles needed to enforce laws." The three stayed in their positions before the fourth man spoke up.

"Woah, you guys need to calm down. Listen, Thomas was it, you want justice and the princess here want some muscle. So, after we get the extra police force, she makes you chief of police." Thomas and Elena thought about it but this irritated Shane.

"Princess, you can't be honestly-"

"Deal," Elena said then command Shane to let go of Thomas. Shane lowered his foot and walked back to the carriage.

"Don't mind him," the second knight said, "I'm Keiji by the way." Keiji extended his hand but Thomas got up on his own.

"Sorry but you three are on thin ice with me." Thomas got into the carriage with the princess while Keiji walked over to the driver's seat.

"Well fuck you too." Keiji got to his position as Shane snapped the reins causing the horses to go into the zombie territory.

* * *

**Tiger: Done. This chapter is done. And now, back by popular demand, review replies.**

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Awesome D.T and Koraru Kinomoto -**_

_**Tiger: You know, most people say "get well soon" or "hope you get better.". But hey *heavy sarcasm* my life is meaningless unless I update you all of you.**_

_**Therapist: Tiger, you're doing it again.**_

_**Tiger: Sorry Doc. *deeply inhales then exhales***_

_**TheNightGirl -**_

_**Tiger: Glad you liked it and I had way too much fun writing it. But then, if I wasn't having fun doing I wouldn't be writing this.**_

**Tiger: Well, if you excuse me, I need to talk with my therapist.**

**Therapist: Always ready for a quick session Mr. Masters. And to you readers, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 4: Rained Out Fight

**Therapist: So Tiger, what brings you in today?**

**Tiger: It's my anger. For some reason I can't control it not matter what. At first it wasn't a problem but when I snapped on the reviewers, it felt wrong and I hated myself for doing it.**

**Therapist: I see, care to talk about this in private?**

**Tiger: Sure doc.**

* * *

As the four Purest Sins quartet traveled towards the Cognitio kingdom, a light drizzle began to fall. Keiji took out an umbrella as he and Shane began to talk.

"So, what's your thoughts on that Parker guy?"

"He's a wild card. He can be useful but we need to keep an eye on him."

"Lighten up Shane. Sure, he's a little rude but he's a nice guy."

"All I know, is if that guy date harms any of the royals, he's dead."

"If you're going to talk about about me you can at least whisper," Thomas said from the carriage.

"Then you better take my advice." Thomas shrugged as he watched the rain fall out the carriage window. Elena also looked out the window as the land began to soften due to the rain. The carriage slowly sunk into the land causing the four to abandon their it. They saw the horses struggle to get away from the sinking vehicle. Elena took out her hair stick dagger and cut loose the horses before they got too high off the ground. The horses ran off into the darkness; leaving the others behind.

"Great," Shane yelled, "what else can go wrong?" Keiji tapped on Shane's shoulder causing him to turn around and see a nice group of zombies heading their way.

**(Battle Theme: Mirai Nikki [Final Showdown]**

Thomas took out his twin pistols and began to fire at the oncoming horde. One by one the zombies fell to the bullets of the guns. Shane, one the other hand, swung his sword and sliced various limbs off the zombies. As he stabbed a zombie, his sword got stuck within its chest. Shane struggled to free his sword while Keiji cut through a few zombies with his two katanas with the greatest of ease. Keiji dodged, flipped by and killed any zombies that dared to touch him. Meanwhile, Elena had picked up an abandon boar spear and began to pierce through any threat that came her way. Shane, who had given up on his sword, began to punch and slam zombies as Thomas switched to his medieval mace and crushed some skulls with it.

The horde be to dwindle in numbers as the four slowly became tired. As Keiji and Elena caught the breath, they began to follow the carriage and sunk into the mud. Thomas and Shane failed to notice this as they were busy fighting and arguing.

"I'm surprised," Shane said.

"At what?"

"At the fact that you haven't tried to kill us."

"There's a bigger threat than you and the princess."

"Just remember-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hurt the princess and I'm dead. Can you really say something else for once?"

"Like what?" Thomas looked over his shoulder and saw the princess and the knight sinking.

"How about, "I need to save the princess because she's sinking"." Shane looked over his shoulder and immediately ran to help; leaving Thomas alone with the handful of zombies. Shane began to pull Elena out of the mud but was in vain as the mud was more like quicksand by now. Keiji looked around from anything and spotted Elena boar spear and came up with a plan.

"Shane, use the spear and have the princess and myself use it as a rope." Shane didn't even question it as he picked up the spear and extended it to Elena, who began to crawl up the spear. Meanwhile, Thomas finished off the last of the undead and to help Keiji out the mud. He found a long stick and pointed it in Keiji direction. Soon, Elena and Keiji were out of the mud and all four of the took refuge in a cave.

"We'll leave when the rain stops," Thomas said. "In the meantime, we should get some rest."

"I can't sleep in this," Elena said as she pointed to her now muddy dress.

"It's one night princess, you won't die." Elena puffed out her cheeks in frustration as she tried to find a soft spot to sleep on.

As the princess look for a spot, Thomas had stripped down to his boxers and took off his cloak. Keiji had did the same as he now wore navy blue shorts but no shirt. Shane on the other hand stayed in his armor as he rested his head on the wall. Everyone soon drifted off to sleep as the rain fell harder on the ground.

A couple hundred miles away, the Iron Fist four got a rude awakening as the rain had completely soaked them. Ryder and Nickolas quickly put on their armor as Viviana covered herself with her hands. Willow through Viviana's clothes to her as he mounted Jocelyn.

"We don't have time for your nonsense. Get dressed so we can find shelter." Viviana ducked behind a large rock and in a few seconds was dressed and ready to go. Everyone mounted their respective companion as they rushed to the Redneck Kingdom or any kind of shelter.

**Tiger: *laying down* And that's basically it.**

**Therapist: Well maybe you should try another method of anger management. Have you tried poetry?**

**Tiger: I do haikus particularly everyday.**

**I like doing it**

**It just flows out of my, doc**

**I can't turn it off.**

**Therapist: Interesting, how you do your replies while I think of some other methods**

* * *

_**Reviews Replies:**_

_**Koraru Kinomoto-**_

_**No, I should be sorry my anger is something I've always had trouble with though it comes out as sarcasm.**_

_**TheNightGirl-**_

_**Trust me, when everyone eventually meets up I will be a war zone times ten**_

_**Ghostassasssin and Happy77123-**_

_**Thanks for the support and I'll tried to get these chapters out sooner.**_

_**Shane Wright-**_

_**Don't worry, I don't mind if you don't review on every chapter. I'm guilty of that more time than I like to admit.**_

_**Awesome D.T-**_

_**OBJECTION! True someone's life can be meaningless unless they make others happy but what if someone themselves is incapable of feeling happiness? How can they make others happy if they are not happy? Your point is flawed sweetheart. *tints fedora forward* Never mess with a fan of Phoenix Wright and Detective Conan because one true shall prevail in the of justice.**_

* * *

**Therapist: Okay, I think I got something that would work. *hold of a blue potion* This should eliminate any anger that's inside you.**

**Tiger: You know doc, keep it. I know my anger is a problem but it's a part of me and couldn't just give it up. I'll find a way to keep myself calm with getting rid of my anger. Ciao doc. *leaves room***

**Therapist: *sighs* He's growing up faster than I thought.**


	7. Chapter 5: The Redneck Kingdom

**Tiger: Well here's the next chapter and I got nothing. No funny quips, no life story; it's just- *gets tackled by a blur***

**?: Hiiii Tiger-san.**

**Tiger: Derick!? What are you doing here?**

**Derrick: Well, I was just going to my family in New York and I decided to see how my big, strong tiger was doing.**

**Tiger: Two things; one, get off me. *Derrick gets off Tiger* And two, leave.**

**Derrick: *whining* Come on, let me stay with you Ty.**

**Tiger: *sigh* Okay, you can stay.**

**Derrick: YAY!**

**Tiger: This is not going to end we.**

* * *

After an hour of running through the rain, the Iron Fist natives finally made it to the redneck kingdom. Before entering the kingdom, the four humans thanked their respective companions with either past on the head or treats. They all ran to the main gate and began to aggressively knock on it. Before long, a skinny young girl answered the gate with tired look on her face. She wore purple pajamas with pink slippers and bathrobe slightly tried I'm the front. She had blue eyes which complemented her brown hair that was in a pony tail.

"How may I help you," the girl asked in a kind but tired tone.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but we need shelter for the rain," Viviana said.

"It's no problem, I have to get ready to work any way. I'm Alice Wilof by the way."

"Princess Viviana Ironblood."

"Ryder Jackson."

"Nickolas Duncan." Willow remained silent as he slowly started to walk in the kingdom. "You could at least said hello." Willow ignored Nickolas as everyone began to walk into the kingdom. The five, plus the animals, strolled through the farmland as house lights began to switch on. Alice greeted the workers as they passed by before the all arrived at her house.

Inside was nothing fancy, just a fireplace, a table and a couple of chairs. Alice walked upstairs to change clothes as everyone else dried off. Viviana and her timber wolf followed Alice for privacy as they guys and one girl grabbed some towels. They dried off their animals first and wipes away any mud that had gotten on them. After that was done, they focused on drying themselves. Willow, being that he wore his armor all night, was the first to finished and began to head out.

"Where are you going, Ryder asked as he took off his armor.

"The purpose of this stop is to gather food for us and our companions."

"Yeah but it's also good for them to rest."

"That's way Jocelyn will be staying here while I got out." Jocelyn's ears perked up upon hearing this. She quickly ran to Willow's side, making pleading eyes for Willow to take her with him. "No, stay here. You need to rest." With that, Willow turned and left the house. The Sebastian Tiger's head went down as her went towards the fireplace. Ryder and Nickolas were both surprised and confused at what they just seen.

"Wow," Nickolas said, "that was...something."

"Yeah, you would think that those two were inseparable."

"They're not." Ryder and Nickolas turned around to see Alice wearing blue jeans, a blue sweaters and sneakers. "Look at how she is, she's miserable." The two guys looked at Jocelyn only to notice how truly sad she was. She was curled up with her front paws covering her face.

While they observed the tiger, Viviana has made her way downstairs along with her timber wolf and notice Willow was gone.

"Where's Willow?"

"He went out to get some supplies for the journey," Nickolas replied. Viviana began to wonder what exactly would they need besides food but was unaware that her timber wolf had walked over to the saddened tiger. The timber wolf tried to comfort the tiger but was useless as her just became sadder.

Meanwhile in the market district, Willow browsed through the different shops and merchants to find what he would need. It wasn't long before he had entered an herbal medicine shop. He had bought some garlic, ginger, mint and other medicinal herbs before leaving the shop with a bag. Next on his list was protein as Willow walked through the fish shop. Along the way, Willow received strange looks from the native citizens which caught the Creeds' attention. Willow kept a hand over his knife as the fish market came into sight. As he approached the shop, the town's people began to clear a way as a horse trotted down the road. On top the horse was a guy wearing leather boots, a padded vest, some mud stained jeans, and a gauntlets. He had brown eyes brown hair tough build but a little thin. He dismounted the horse and approached Willow; never breaking eye contact. The man observed Willow before greeting him.

"Please state your name and reason for being here." Normally, Willow would have just ignored him and moved along but he decided to humour him.

"Name: Willow Creed. Reason for being here: to escort Princess Viviana Ironblood to the royal council meeting." The man's eye began to twitch as he spoke again.

"Viviana Ironblood, as in the Iron Fist Ironblood?" Willow nodded with a grunt. "So, you're an Iron Fist as well?" After that question, Willow noticed the man reaching for something behind him. Willow followed the man's lead as he continued the conversation.

"Indeed I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Both men grabbed a bladed weapon and began to bring them into the light.

"Yes, I do," the two clashed their blade before taking a few steps back. Willow used his knife as the man used a long curved sword.

"Before we fight, my I have your name? I like to know who I killed."

"Henrik Larson but you won't get close enough to kill me."

"We'll see about that."

Back at the house, Alice, Ryder and Nickolas were busy harvesting crops as Viviana looked after the animals. Ryder and Nickolas sweated profusely while Alice wasn't even break a sweat.

"Come on boys, we got three more fields left." Both their jaws dropped upon hearing the news as Alice continued to picked. She began to work on second field when she saw a figure lying down. She let out a sigh as she approached the figure. The figure was a man with short spiky black hair with a lean body build. He wore red sleeveless jacket with a black undershirt, black track pants and black with red stripes adidas. Alice kneel down and began to shake the man.

"Dan wake up."

"Mmmm. Five more minutes," the guys said as he turned over. Viviana spotted Alice and walked over to see what was going on. She saw Alice shaking a guy as the guy in question slept like a rock.

"That's not how you wake someone up," Viviana said as she gently pushed Alice out the way. "This is how you wake someone up." Viviana then gave a swift kick to the ribs. The guy let out a loud yell before seeing who just kicked him. He was soon met with the two large mounds causing a toothy grin to spread across his face.

"Well hello you two beauties. Where have you been all my life?"

"Avoiding you," Viviana said as she walked back to the animals. Dan sat up rubbing his head as Alice continued to picked the crops. Viviana had made it back to the house only to realize that Jocelyn had escaped while the others were asleep. "Guys, we got a problem."

"What is it," Ryder said wiping sweat from his brow.

"We got a wild tiger running through the kingdom." Everyone's eyes widen before dropping everything and ran into the city.

"Where could she be," Nickolas said before the sound of yell could be heard.

"Die Iron Fist!"

"In your dreams bastard!" The three Iron Fist looked at each other with an 'are you serious' look on their faces. They then began to follow the yelling a before long they found broken shop and pots covering the ground. Standing in the center of the wreckage was Willow and Henrik with only a few scratches and derbies in their hair.

"You're good," Willow said, "for a Redneck."

"And you're tactical, for a Iron Fist." The two ran towards each other only to be tackled by Nickolas and Ryder. The knights restrained the two as Alice, Viviana and Dan looked from afar. Viviana walked over to Willow but she was tackled by Jocelyn as she reunited with her owner. Nickolas, who was hold Willow, let go of him to check on Viviana as Willow patted Jocelyn's head. Henrik ripped away from Ryder, adjusting his clothes in the process.

"When the royal family gets back, you'll face the highest of punishments!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Willow said sarcastically. "Jocelyn, rough him up." On the command, the Siberian tiger lunged at Henrik and began to play with him but not hurting him.

"That's enough, Willow. Call her off." Willow shrugged and snapped his fingers, signaling Jocelyn to his side. After Jocelyn return to Willow, Henrik mounted his horse and headed off.

"We'll," Willow began, "I got all we need. Let's get moving." Viviana then slapped Willow leaving a red hand mark on his face.

"You destroy half a city and now you're ready to leave. What is wrong with you!?" Willow just turned and mounted Jocelyn and head for the exit. Viviana, Ryder and Nickolas began to follow his lead but was stopped by Alice.

"Anything you need help with," Viviana asked.

"Yes, I wish to accompany you on your journey."

"Same here," Dan said barely able to take his eye off of Viviana's chest. Viviana thought about it for a minute on what to do.

"Okay, you can come on two conditions. One, you get weapons for yourselves and, two, keep him away from me" Viviana said pointing to Dan.

"You got a deal," Alice said.

"As long as I'm coming with you, I'm all good," Dan said in a laid back tone. Viviana was rightfully creeped out as Alice began to began to pull Dan by his ear.

Meanwhile, Willow waited by the exit for the others when a familiar face came by.

"What do you want Henrik?"

"I'm going to protect the royal family from the likes of you."

"What's your problem with Iron Fist?" Henrik dismounted his horse and got in Willow's face.

"You know why I hate Iron Fist? It's because of your people killed by wife in cold blood. One day, I will avenge my wife's death and I won't hesitate to make you an example." Henrik began to lead his horse to the exit but Willow had one more thing to say.

"Vengeance won't bring her nor will it bring you closure. The only thing you'll be do is what we did; break a family apart." Henrik tightened his grip on the reins before leaving. Willow smirked knowing he had won the battle.

* * *

**Tiger: Well that's it for this chapter.**

**Derrick: Aww, I was really enjoying it too. But now, we can spend some time together.**

**Tiger: Or, I can do some replying**

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Maebird-**_

_**Tiger: Hey, at least you got your internet back so that's good. And I'm glad I got Thomas right. In my mind, I see him as a fusion between Batman and Altair from Assassin's Creed.**_

_**Derrick: Wait, you used Assassin's Creed and Willow's last name is Creed.**_

_**Tiger: Don't over think it.**_

_**Koraru Kinomoto-**_

_**Tiger: Should you've been covered in mud and had your clothes so wet that it was see through.*passes out with nose bleed***_

_**Derricks: Boys, am I right ladies**_

_**Shane Wright-**_

_**Tiger: *wakes up* Thanks for agreeing with me. And yeah, I know a few people incapable of happiness; myself on occasion.**_

_**Derricks: I bet you'll feel happy if you had me by your side.**_

_**Tiger: Derricks, just stop.**_

_**Ghostassasssin-**_

_**Again thanks for the support but updating is near impossible because of jobs. During the day I work in a retail store while at night, I'm a DJ.**_

_**Derricks: What!? Why haven't you told me?**_

_**Tiger: You couldn't afford.**_

* * *

**Tiger: Well, until next chapter, whenever that is, I'm Tiger saying ciao.**

**Derricks: *drags Tiger away* We are going to have some fun.**

**Tiger: Help, call the cops!**


	8. Chapter 6: The Kingdom of- what?

**Tiger: *Sitting on a blanket on the beach wearing orange and black swimming trunks* I have no idea why you brought me here?**

**Nurse: *wearing a red one piece swimsuit* Because it's a lovely day to go to the beach.**

**Tiger: Still, I have important thing to do.**

**Nurse: Relax, your brothers can take care of it. So just relax and enjoy the day.**

**Tiger: *sigh* I'll try.**

**Nurse: Good. Now stay here and I'll bring back some sea salt ice cream.**

**Tiger: *lays down and puts on headphones***

* * *

Willow sat next to the exit, wait for the others to arrive. Jocelyn rested by Willow as he gently patted her head. He then looked at the bandanna around his neck as a faint memory began to form. Willow was no more than six years old with his bandanna hanging in it usual spot. Willow was about to leave the room when his mother came in to see the young Creed.

"Willow, what have told you about playing with my bandanna," his mother said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," Willow said as tears began to fill his eyes. His mother let out a sigh as she got eye level to Willow and wipes away his tears.

"Willow, how about this, you can wear it but when I need it, you give it back; deal?"

"Deal." Willow hugged his mother but his memory became distorted as his mother became covered in blood. Her once caring eyes turned into hopelessness. Willow himself was covered in blood as well.

"Willow," his mother said, "please live. For the name of the Creed, live." Willow couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his mother slowly passing away. "Please, my son, live."

Willow, snapped back to reality as Alice shook him.

"Are you okay," she asked with genuine concern. Willow wipes any sweat from his face as he noticed everyone standing around him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Willow got up and mounted Jocelyn with his back toward the others. "Come on, we're burning daylight." Everyone nodded as Alice rode with Viviana and Dan rode with Nickolas.

"Excuse me, Willow was it, but what were you dreaming about," Alice said with her arms wrapped around Viviana waist. Willow ignored the question and rode further ahead. "What's troubling with him so much?"

"I could be the Massacre of the Four."

"Massacre of the Four," Ryder asked in confusion.

"The Massacre of the Four was during the time when we were just building the walls of our kingdoms," Viviana began. "Out of nowhere hundreds of zombies began to swarm us. Naturally, all the kingdoms fought for their lives but one family gave their lives."

"Willow's family," Alice concluded. Viviana nodded as she continued.

"Before then, the Creed family worked hard establish the Iron Fist kingdom we have today. However, the Creeds did not seek to rule but to help and became the official guards of the Iron Fist."

"But after the massacre-"

"They died," Willow said interrupted Alice. "They're dead and I'm alive; just leave it alone." The group began to head up a hill which Willow questioned. "Stay on your guard. This hill wasn't here before." As they reached the peak of hill they noticed Henrik there but doing nothing. They soon reached the knight and witness what caused him to be frozen in place.

Meanwhile, with the Purest Sins, they began the trek through the mud to the misfortune of Elena.

"Are we any closer to the meeting," Elena asked in a tired.

"We would be closer if you didn't whine every five minutes," Thomas said as he, somehow, walked with ease through the mud.

"I'm not whining, I'm just tired of all this-" Elena said before tripping over and getting a mouth full of softened earth. "How much further," the princess yelled as she got up and scraped the mud out her mouth.

"Calm down princess," Keiji said placing a hand on her shoulder, "hey Shane, can you carry Ele for a bit?"

"Yeah, no problem." With very little enough, Shane manage to pull Elena out of the mud and onto his back. Thomas just shrugged as they continue to move forward."So, Thomas what does someone like you do for a living?"

"Various jobs; finding lost items, delivering packages, assassinations, mass murders of gangs." Elena, Keiji and Shane looked at Thomas strangely as he listed of the jobs he's done. "What, not all of us can be born to be a knight or a nobleman; some of us have to work and survive for a living." As their conversation continued, their path slowly became vertical and into a hill. Elena look ahead and saw a few others on the top. They sped up to regroup with the others but soon looked at what caught their attention.

Many mouths, except Willow and Thomas, looked down at the Cognitio kingdom as it was now in ruins. The once grand castle that rested in the center was now a few pieces of stones. Paper once used for documents were blowing in the wind. The smartest kingdom was now gone with no signs of life from where they were. As the others stayed silent, Thomas, Willow and Jocelyn ventured forward.

"What are you two doing," Viviana yelled.

"There might be survivors," Thomas said. Soon the rest of the group slid into the crater and began to search the kingdom. As they began their search, the faint sound of weeping could be heard. "A survivor," Thomas asked

"Or a weeper," Willow said cracking his knuckles.

"Weeper," everyone questioned. Sure enough, a bare foot girl was being chased by zombies with blood pooling and flowing down their eyes. The girl was wearing a dress in pale faded yellow, which is tight in the chest and flowing to her knees, with long sleeves. She also had on a large forest green cloak with a heart shaped gem in green.

"Princess," Henrik shouted. Thomas and Willow nodded to each before going into combat.

(Battle theme: Rules of Nature)

Thomas took out his pistols but was greeted by the click of an empty gun. He quickly holstered them and switched to a spiked mace. Willow, on the other hand, was busy dodging and punching zombies while protecting the girl. Thomas soon followed by swinging his mace and sending a head flying into the unknown. As the two fought, they fail to realize a weeper sneaking up on them with killer intentions. When Willow and Thomas turned around, the saw their zombie for but it had two new arrows in its eyes. They looked over and saw Shane with a bow in one hand and a few arrows in the other. He was about to shoot another arrow but a different arrow struck the weeper in where its heart would be; causing the undead body to fall. The three then turned to see Alice with her own bow in hand. She smirked at three guys as she loaded three arrows and managed to hit a zombie with all of them. Viviana provided cover for Alice with her fist as Ryder and Nickolas began to take down some zombies. Henrik protected the girl with his sword as Dan used a makeshift sword, made up of a piece of sharpened metal, to cut through the horde. Elena used her dagger hairstick with the elegance of a ballerina as her dagger pierced through the zombies.

Meanwhile, Willow and Thomas began to work in tandem; switching between Willow's fists and feet and Thomas' mace. The two seemed unstoppable until they saw another horde was coming their way.

"Ready for round two," Willow asked cracking his joints.

"Just don't slow me down, old man." Before either one could touch a zombie, an explosion was set off. The explosion killed the horde in one go and covered most of the group in blood. Willow wiped his face and saw a woman walked through the cloud of dust wearing a long sleeved silver colored dress coat with a silver belt lined with black fur. She wore a warm black hat, gloves, scarf,and boots often as well. She also wore a crystal necklace that completed her outfit.

"You guys alright," the woman asked as she strutted towards the group.

"Strange," Willow questioned, " You managed to kill an entire horde with one grenade?"

"Well not exactly. I made these," she then showed Willow small balls that were no bigger then her hands. "These are extremely powerful bombs; just one of them can burn down a city block in a second."

"So, you did all of this," Nickolas said entering the conversation. The woman let out a never laugh as the conclusion was soon made. "Well, since you and her survived, there may be others."

"Right," Viviana said, "let's split off into groups. Alice and I will are a team."

"Me and Nickolas are teaming up," Ryder said

"Hey Shane, wanna team up," Keiji said.

"I'll go with Shane as well," Elena spoke.

"Princess," Henrik spoke, "allow me to protect you."

"Don't call me princess, call me Cora."

"Hey, cloak boy, wanna team up," Willow asked Thomas.

"Sure, Thomas Parker by the way."

"Willow Creed." The two shook hands as an icy chill blew through everyone.

"I'm joining you two," the girl said, "name's Calista but you can call me Callie."

"Okay," everyone move out." Everyone went in their own direction but left Dan alone. He quickly ran towards Ryder and Nickolas.

"Guys wait for me!"

* * *

**Tiger: Well another chapter is in the can. Now, it's time for-**

**Nurse: Here's your ice cream.**

**Tiger: Oh hell yeah! Can you do the reviews while I eat?**

**Nurse: O-Okay.**

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

_**TheNightGirl-**_

_**Indeed, There is a lot of tension when it comes to Henrik but not all of it is directed at Willow.**_

_**Happy77123-**_

_**Glad you like how Tiger introduced her to the story and I'm sure you'd like how he depicted her in the fight.**_

_**Rexlerod-**_

_**Hey, at least feel like you care if someone died in the story and I think the plan is that Henrik will be more hostile around Iron Fist members while more relaxed around other kingdom members**_

_**KorianneAnders-**_

_**Thanks for the compliment. As for Willow and what he said, *sigh* that something I wish Tiger would learn.**_

_**Guest-**_

_**As for DPB, Tiger has given full ownership of the story away to another writer who shall remain nameless for her protection from fanboys and fangirls**_

_**Awesome D.T (1 of 2)-**_

_**Nurse: Please stop drooling, it's unbecoming of a young lady. Tiger isn't sadistic, sure he's a masochist but not a sadist. Anyway, Tiger, got a haiku based on the story.**_

_**Tiger: *stops eating***_

_**The four dead kingdoms.**_

_**Only a handful survived.**_

_**What do they do now?**_

_**Nurse: Thanks and as for Tiger's theory on happiness, that's just something he says when he's depressed so pay it no mind.**_

_**Awesome D.T (2 of 2)**_

_**Nurse: Personally I ship Willow and Thomas than Willow and Henrik. But, I do ship Dan and Vivi.**_

_**Tiger: My nurse the shipper ladies and gentlemen**_

_**Nurse: As for why Ryder and Nickolas were helping Alice, they just wanted to be nice. However, there's a reason why strength and stamina are different in any RPG game. Jocelyn closeness to Willow will be explained as The Massacre of the Four gets more details.**_

_**Fairiesandtails-**_

_**Tiger is trying to introduced the characters where they would benefit the plot. So, sorry to everyone who's character hasn't been seen yet. The next chapter would probably have everyone introduced and part of the team.**_

* * *

**Tiger: *finish eating* Well until next time, she's my nurse and I'm Prince Tigermasters saying-**

**Both: Ciao**


	9. Chapter 7: The Search for Survivors

**Nurse: Oh, where's Tiger? He should have been here hours ago.**

**Therapist: You shouldn't be worried. Tiger is our prince and we should allow him to make his own choices.**

**Nurse: I know but-**

**Tiger: *walks in not looking like himself***

**Nurse: *hugs Tiger* Tiger, you had me worried sick about you. Where have you been.**

**Tiger: I've been around. *eyes glow red***

**Nurse: Are you okay?**

**Tiger: I'm fine, just fine. It's just a new power that's all. Now, on to the chapter.**

* * *

IWith Willow, Thomas and Callow

The trio began to search the ruins of the kingdom for survivors. Willow was tasked with moving large objects as Thomas and Callie would do all the search. As they looked around, Callie would occasionally sneak off while Willow and Thomas would search. After the tenth time, Thomas caught on to her.

"Hey Willow, let's take five. I gotta use the restroom."

"Whatever, come on Jocelyn." Willow said heading off in his direction while Thomas followed Callie. Thomas tracked down to see her practicing with a bow and arrow but having a hard time using it. She would load the bow but the arrow would only travel a feet in front of her which caused her to get upset.

"Come on you stupid bow, work with me," Callie complained.

"You're not pulling back far enough," Thomas said making Callie jump in a fright. "If you don't pull back on the bow far enough, it won't go too far." Thomas then took the bow and pulled it back a little past his shoulder, "try to pull back at least this far." Alice took her bow back and loaded another arrow in it. She pulled back past her shoulder and released her hold on it. The arrow shot out like a bullet and chipped the wall of a nearby building.

"Wow, that was best shot I've ever done," Callie said with excitement in her voice.

"Glad I could help."

"Hey, Thomas," Callie said with a slight blush.

"Yeah,"

"...N-Nothing. Let's go find Willow." And with that, the two went to look for Willow in the remains of the kingdom.

With Viviana and Alice

Viviana was killing a few zombies as Alice kept her distance away from Caesar, Viviana's timber wolf. Viviana wiped the sweat from her head as she killed of the last zombie.

"You're a strong girl, Vivi," Alice said, "now I see what Dan sees."

"Don't even talk about to that pervert," Viviana said in disgust.

"Dan may seem childish at times but he does get serious if you put him in a serious situation." Viviana thought about Alice's words and recalled what happened in the zombie ambush. She clearly remembers Dan killing his fare share of zombies as the rest and he wasn't a bad swordsman either.

"Maybe you're right. He has proven he can be of help when needed."

"See, Dan can be a good guy; just give him a second chance. And who knows, maybe I'll plan your wedding," Alice saying that last part in a teasing tone. Viviana push Alice into Caesar after hearing that.

"Shut up," Viviana said not making eye contact.

With Dan, Ryder and Nickolas

Ryder and Nickolas were in the middle of a conversation when Dan ran up behind them. The two stopped allowing Dan to catch up.

"Hey guys," Dan said as he caught his breath.

"Hey...Dan was it," Nickolas asked. Dan nodded as a response. "Okay, so you're going to search with us?"

"Yeah, I guess." Before long, Hulk and the jaguar heard the faint sounds of screaming. Dan managed to hop on Hulk and trio began to follow the sound. After a minute, trio found a few zombies pounding on a door. Inside was a girl with dark skin and curly, kinky black hair and brown eyes. She wore a purple sweater, a pair of white pants, black boots and a scarf. The three dismounted the animal and began to fight off the zombies. As they ended the mini brawl. The girl exited the little shack, along with a guy.

The guy was about 5'11 tall and he has dark green eyes and curly brown hair. His skin tone is naturally tan and he was wearing long black and white hooded cloak with dark grey pants and a black shirt.

"Hey, you guys alright," Nickolas asked.

"Yeah, a few scratches but nothing serious."

"Well, I'm Nickolas. My associates and I were escorting the princesses of our respective kingdom."

"Sounds legit. I'm Raina and this shy boy is Jalen."

"Being quite is not the same as being shy," Jalen said in a low tone.

"I'm Dan."

"And you can call me anytime you want," Ryder said getting close to Raina to her disgust.

"Sorry but you're not my type."

"What is your type?"

"Women." Raina said in a superior tone. "Anyway, have any of you seen Princess Maureen?"

"Not that I know of. We have multiple search parties looking for survivors," Nickolas said, "we better continue the search so come with us." Without any objections, Raina and Jalen joined the trio in their search.

With Henrik and Cora

The two found themselves in the remains a library. Most of the books were burnt to a crisp while some, miraculously, stayed intact.

"Princess, may I ask you a question," Henrik asked.

"One, I asked you to call me Cora and, two, yes you may."

"Where is the king and queen?"

"Mother and father never came. They sent decoys in their place."

"But, why?"

"The harvest; you know how they are when the harvest comes around."

"Indeed."

The two began to though some book until Cora found one book stood out, Book of the Creed. She thumbed through the pages as she learned more about the Creed family; their passion, their strength, and their honor code. In fact, there were ten pages dedicated to code and punishments for breaking the code.

"Prin- Cora, what are you reading?"

"Just a book about that Creed man's family."

"Oh, the Iron Fist." Henrik clenched his fist upon hearing that kingdom's name.

"I know you still feel the pain of Donna's death."

"She was my wife and to have to bury her," Henrik said ask his fist began to shake in anger. Cora placed a hand on Henrik's shoulder which calmed him down a bit.

"Henrik, everyone lost someone. You lost your wife; some people lost mothers, fathers, and even siblings."

"I understand that and I pay them my respects when it can." Henrik sighed deeply, "Sorry princess, but I can't forgive the Iron Fists for her death." Henrik walked away from the princess. Cora looked at the book again before taking it and following Henrik

With Willow

Willow strolled through ruins, lifting rubble at points of interest. As Willow lifting another piece of rubble, he found himself struggling to lift it. He stopped his attempt to look around for any zombies. Willow then pressed a button on the chestplate and his armor opened up revealing a slightly frail body with a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, brown boots and black gloves covering it. He adjusted his bandanna over his face before looking at his armor. As he inspected his armor, he heard a snapping sound which got him and Jocelyn ready to attack.

"Come out now and I'll make your death painless."

Soon after, a 5'6" tall voluptuous girl wearing a long, lavender colored gown with off-shoulder neck and a three-tiered balloon skirt that reaches her knees. She also had a long dark pink ribbon over her right D-cup breast and a lavender frilly choker. A golden tiara with diamonds set in them completely her attire. The two stared at each other before the girl made a move. She began to run towards Willow causing him to ready a counter attack. Willow through a punch at the attacker but she dodged and tackled Jocelyn. Willow's heart had a sudden surge of fear as he saw Jocelyn get tackled like that. In pure protection adrenaline, Willow picked up a large rock but stopped when the sound of purring rung in his ears. He the saw that the girl was rubbing Jocelyn's belly, turning the ferocious Siberian tiger into a adorable kitten. To Willow, this confused him immensely.

"Jocelyn," Willow called. Jocelyn heard Willow and quickly went to his side. "Who are you," Willow addressed the girl.

"I am Princess Maureen Elucia Vinette Hollern, princess of the Cognitio kingdom. And you are?"

"I am Willow Creed, the last of the Creed family and the escort of Princess Viviana Ironblood of the Iron Fist kingdom." Maureen expression soured upon heard the Iron Fist name.

"An Iron Fist, the true scum and Creed family is lower than scum."

"Care to rephrase that," Willow asked as he pointed to an attack ready Jocelyn. Maureen said nothing but instead looked at Willow's armor.

"This armor has Cognitio technology in it. So, you're weak without it."

"Weak, I don't do weak."

"Yet, this armor that improves one's strength."

"I don't need armor to beat some manners into you."

"Just like an Iron Fist to solve problems through violence."

"Jocelyn, get the others. We're going to have little funeral."

"You dare assault a woman?!"

"I'm not assaulting a woman," Jocelyn runs off to get the others but not before making sure Willow will be alright, "I'm just putting down a sick bitch."

Meanwhile, Jocelyn ran through the kingdom looking for the rest of the group as thoughts filled her head.

"Willow, please don't kill her. She may not act it but she's good like you. So, please kill her. Do it for the fallen Creeds."

**Tiger: This power is going take sometime getting use to but I can handle it.**

**Nurse: So, what is this power?**

**Tiger: *eyes glow red* "Tribuo!" *a second Tiger appears***

**Tiger 2: *voice distorted* Hey, what's up.**

**Nurse: T-Two princes!? *nosebleed pass out***

**Therapist: Well, that is a useful power.**

**Both Tigers: Indeed. Now, for the replies.**

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Happy77123-**_

_**Tiger 1:Thanks, when I did the fight scene I had just finished watching the Rush Hour Trilogy so fighting was on my mind at time.**_

_**KorianneAnders-**_

_**Tiger 2: Well, we found out about the royal family and we got to see her sensitive side as well.**_

_**Maebird-**_

_**Tiger 1: Hey, if Michael Bay movies taught me anything is that a fight is better with explosions. Speaking of explosions *pushes button and a random house explodes***_

_**Random guy: My house!**_

_**Fairiesandtails-**_

_**Tiger 2: Well you don't have to wait for your character to be introduced because she has entered the fray and put down Ryder without even trying. Truly she is a force not of this world. And sorry but Callie and Thomas will soon be cannon. Cause I'm Tigermasters, destroyer of headcannons.**_

_**xxxcideexxx-**_

_**Tiger 1: Hey, do you wanna make the joke or should I?**_

_**Tiger 2: No, this is all you.**_

_**Tiger 1: Fine. More like Callie *singing* Came in like a wrecking ball! And now she fallen hard in love! *stops singing* Trust me, by the end of this Willow will have the biggest emotional break down in history.**_

_**Tiger 2: I guess you can call him *puts on sunglasses* a weeping willow.**_

_**Shane Wright-**_

_**Tiger 2: It's cool dude, review at your own pace. As for the kingdom team up, that was bound to happen sooner or later.**_

_**Starblitz1312-**_

_**Tiger 1: It's not that Elena and Thomas doesn't get along it's that they come from two different backgrounds. Thomas was on his own for a long time with no one to trust while Elena had a family to go to and trust. And you may be excited for new chapters but I'm a terrified that the new chapter will lower or higher the exceptions of the overall story. Plus, when you guys review it gives me where I can improve in the story.**_

_**rexlerod-**_

_**Tiger 2: It's all good man. And Willow and Henrik is a ship I approve.**_

_**Longboard32-**_

_**Tiger 1: Willow and Thomas in a bromance? Yeah, I can see that happening. They both have similar backgrounds and everyone else ship them. So a bromance would actually be good. Also, I just love all the princesses in this story because none of them are they stereotypical dumb damsels in distress and Elena is the best out of all of them. She kind, friendly and not afraid to kick ass when needed.**_

_**Tiger 2: Sounds like someone has a waifu.**_

_**Tiger 1: And what of it.**_

* * *

**Tiger 1: Well that's it. And as for why Shane, Keiji and Elena wasn't in this chapter is because they didn't contribute to the plot. They'll be back next chapter so don't worry. This is Tigermasters 1**

**Tiger 2: And Tigermasters 2 saying**

**Both: Ciao**


	10. Chapter 8: The Search is Over

**Tiger: Hey every- *ducks chair* Okay, I deserved that but I know that we're all level headed *ducks television* Alright, let's just go straight to the story.**

* * *

With Willow and Maureen

Willow was throwing punches left and right while Maureen tried to dodge each one. The Creed man managed to connect with a punch and, despite his lack of armor, sent the princess back a few feet. Maureen rubbed her midsection as she looked at Willow who was shaking his hand a bit.

"Strange," Maureen thought, "even without his armor, he still displays a little strength. However, brains will always trump brawns. I'll make quick work of such filth"

Meanwhile, Willow was in his own train of thought.

"Damnit it, that actually hurts. Get it together, you're stronger than this; with or without armor. Plus, she's a Cognitio. I should be able to beat her in under a minute." After Willow's chat with himself, he wasted no time and went for another attack but Maureen picked up some dirt and threw it in Willow's eyes. She then grabbed a metal pipe and struck Willow in his midsection. Willow fell to his needs as Maureen stood above him.

"Such filthy scum," Maureen said, "but don't worry, it'll all be over soon." The princess raised the pipe high in the air but before she could do anything, the pipe was shot out of her hands. The culprit of the pipe shooting was Thomas with Callie by his side.

"You okay Willow," Thomas asked. Willow wipes the dirt from his eyes.

"I had it under control."

"Sure you did, Will. Anyway, what seems to be the problem?"

"This brute attacked me," Maureen yelled with her face turning red in anger.

"You insult my family name, my strength and you blame me for this? I should kill you where you stand!" The two were about to fight again but Thomas and Callie held them back.

"Alright you two, stopped this right now. You're a princess and you're a escort so start acting like you have some sense." Willow and Maureen glared at each other for awhile before Willow spoke.

"Keep your distance from me."

"That's fine with," Maureen said dusting off her dress. Silence filled the area and tenses were high as the Creed and the princess kept glaring.

Meanwhile Ryder, Nickolas, Dan, Raina and Jalen looked around for anyone survivors but found nothing but bones and clothes. Hulk and Ryder's jaguar tried to pick up any new scents but the smell of death lingered in the air.

"I'm calling it," Ryder said mounting his jaguar. "There's no more survivors. We might regroup with the others."

"I agree," Nickolas said, "the only thing we'll find is more more zombies."

"Or some supplies," Dan said carrying a large duffle bag to the group. Inside the bag was some water, canned food, a frying pan and a first aid kit. Jalen took one of the waters before having smacked from his hands.

"Sorry but we need to raison this," Nickolas said and grabbed the bag. "You did good Dan now let's go." Dan and Raina mounted Hulk along with Nickolas as Jalen rode with Ryder. Unknown to them, an undead beast had them in its sights.

A few miles away, Elena, Keiji and Shane found a small hut filled with cloth, yarn and looms. Along with the other things there was also some clothes with a few blood stains on them.

"What's all this," Keiji asked as he played around with the loom. Shane looked at the equipment and the material before coming to a conclusion.

"It appears to be clothes shop."

"Huh, never seen anything like this before," Keiji looks around and noticed something odd. "Hey, where Elena?"

"I'm trying on some clothes," Elena said behind a curtain. A few seconds later, she stepped out wearing a blue loose top with a single medium-length sleeve and a short scalloped skirt, as well as a pair of gold slipper shoes. She also wore a gold necklace and a blue hair ribbon. "So, what do think guys?" Elena then did a few poses to show off her new attire.

"I like it but if you choose a darker blue it would suit your skin tone," Keiji said. Elena looked over her dress before shrugging it off. Just the, Jocelyn ran in and began roaring and growling at the three. Elena jumped on one of the tables as Shane protected her. Meanwhile, Keiji got down to eye level with Jocelyn.

"What is it girl? Is little Timmy stuck in the well?" Jocelyn slapped Keiji with her, surprisingly soft, paw. "Sorry, force of habit."

"You can understand her," Elena questioned.

"No but I can tell she wants us to follow her." Jocelyn began to run away as Keiji followed without hesitation. Shane ran close behind and Elena kept her distance from Jocelyn while taking some clothes.

Elsewhere, Alice and Viviana were heading back to the meeting point when they came across Henrik and Cora. Cora was carrying a few books while Henrik just walked alongside her.

"Cora," Viviana yelled getting the duo's attention. "Find anything good?"

"Just these books," Cora show the stack of literature to the girls as Alice picked out a book entitled _The Artful Dodger. _Viviana, on the other hand, continued her conversation with the Redneck citizens.

"We're on our way to meet up with the others."

"Smart idea, for an Iron Fist," Henrik said heading back to where they split off."

"What's his problem with Iron Fists?"

"He lost his wife a few years back. He blames the Iron Fist kingdom for it," Cora explained.

"I see but what makes him sure it was a Iron Fist?"

"He heard the sound of a tiger. Tigers, wolves, bears and a lot of large animals live in the Iron Fist kingdom." Viviana sighed knowing that Cora was right. The two began to head back with Alice close behind still reading.

* * *

**Tiger: Yes, I know it's a short chapter but I really wanted to give you a chap- *ducks brother* Okay, who threw my brother?**

**Cub: Hey bro. *walks out***

**Tiger: *sigh* Let me just reply to the reviews**

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Happy77123-**_

_**Thanks for the compliment and trust me, with the ships I have in mind, Alice would be a successful wedding planner.**_

_**KorianneAnders-**_

_**Trust me, Maureen attitude will change after a sudden realization of her love for a certain Iron Fist male. Hint, hint.**_

_**Fairiesandtails-**_

_**Yeah, sorry I had to ruin your shop but Callie and Thomas is better. But there's nothing wrong with secretly shipping Willow and Thomas.**_

_**xxxcideexxx-**_

_**Hmmm, I'll go with Calmas because it sounds Kalos from pokemon. And yes, Maureen attitude is nasty but it will change soon enough. Also, don't worry if you review late. I don't post chapter as fast as you guys wants. So, it's a fair trade off.**_

_**Starblitz1312-**_

_***Angel singing***_

_**Thank you, anyone who writes you produces any kind of contact feels worried. But that review, that review alone, made me feel motivated to continue writing for years to come. That's not to say all that none of you motivate me but this review lit a fire I thought was long gone.**_

_**Shane Wright-**_

_**Thanks, you can blame that line on years of rpg games and Sonic and the Black Knight. So it's safe to say I grew up on long winded speeches.**_

_**Longboard32-**_

_**Believe, if I could be paid for writing fanfiction, I would write all day everyday for all of you. But, sadly, I have bills and I need food so I have to have a real job and make real money.**_

_**Toemaetoe Towmawtow-**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to skim through my little story and I'm glad you like it. But the reviews is something a lot of people do in the HOTD syoc stories. And I think Willow and Thomas would be embarrassed to see any shipping images or have a mental breakdown from it.**_

_**Awesome D.T-**_

_**Believe it or not, my friend's parents have an ice cream shop and they make sea salt ice cream. Score one for interdimensional beings. No, there's only one princess for the Cognitio kingdom, Cora is the princess for the Redneck kingdom. And, excuse me for saying this but I always thought you were a yaoi girl. You just had that vibe that said "yaoi for life"; my mistake. Also, no, VivLice will go nowhere past friends. Viviana and Alice share some qualities but they will always be friends.**_

* * *

**Tiger: Okay, you forgive me now? *ducks chainsaw* Fine, I get it. Anyway, thank you for read. If you liked it, write a review LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. And I'll see all of you, *high pitched tone* in the next chapter. And if anyone got that reference, you're a fan of a certain youtuber.**


	11. Chapter 9: Fire and Memory

**Nurse: Tiger. Tiger. Tiger! *enters therapist office* Hey doc, have you Tiger?**

**Doctor: No but he did leave this note.**

**Nurse: *takes note and reads it* **_**Dear everyone, I've decided to take a mini vacation through the dimensions. I'll be back as soon as possible but until then, you are all in charge. Make sure you feed Nicole and water the plants. See ya soon, your Prince.**_

_**P.S. If anything is broke, all of you would run twenty laps around the castle.**_

**Doctor: What could Tiger possibly be doing in the other dimensions?**

**Meanwhile with Prince TigerMasters**

**Tiger: *shooting an AK-47* Franklin, cover my ass.**

**Franklin: I'm trying to but I'm pinned down.**

**Tiger: *into earpiece* Trevor, you got the chopper?**

**Trevor: Yes sir. ETA, two minutes. **

**Back at the castle**

**Nurse: I'm sure he's fine. Plus, he left the next chapter.**

* * *

Willow began to work on his armor again with the help of Thomas as Callie tried to calm down Maureen.

"Princess, you need to relax. You need to work things out with Willow."

"What!? You really think I would associate myself with him."

"He may be rough around the edges but he's a good person." Maureen looked over at Willow as he tightened a bolt on his armor. Willow had pulled off his shirt, as did Thomas, due to the amount of work he was doing. A slight blush spread across Maureen causing her to turn away from him. Callie saw this reaction and connected what was going on. "You like him, don't you?"

"W-What, no! Why would I like a rude, aggressive, somewhat dreamy, strong, tiger loving," Maureen stopped after she realized what she'd said. "Okay, fine, I like him. But we need to focus; survival and knowledge comes before romance." The two continued to talk as Willow put back on his shirt and armor.

"I have to say, I'm actually surprised," Thomas said

"How so?"

"You don't have a strong physical form yet your combat skills are immaculate; how is that?"

"It's because of my family. Creeds are conditioned to fight in all kinds of situations; rain, snow, heat, everything."

"Creed? That name's familiar," Thomas began to think about it as Jocelyn, Shane, Keiji and Elena meet up with them. Jocelyn immediately rubbed herself against Willow's leg as Willow petted her head.

"Found any survivors," Shane asked not making contact with Willow's eyes.

"Just the princess of all bitches over there,' Willow said which was replied by a rock to the back of his head. "Love you too," Willow sarcastically said.

"You guys find anything," asked Thomas.

"Guys some clothes," Keiji said with a bundle of clothes in his hand, "I figured with all the blood and stuff that we might need a change of clothes." Thomas began to go through the clothes and finding some things at caught his had walked over to the pile, leaving Maureen by herself. "Hey where's everyone else?"

"Don't know, they probably got lost," Thomas said.

"Or eaten," Willow added causing the rest to cringe at the thought of the others dying. Moments later, Henrik, Cora, Alice and Vivianna walked up wit books in hand. They gently place the books on a piece of debris as they began to talk to the others.

"What's with the books," Keiji asked picking up a black hardcover book.

"I found them and I thought some of them might me good to read," Cora said. "Alice seems to interested in that one book." Before anyone could say anything, a low crackling growl was heard all around them. Willow cracked his knuckles as Thomas took out a mace as the sound got closer to them.

"Don't move," Willow said as everyone got ready for a fight. Soon, only the growl and their heartbeats could be heard as fear started to set in.

**With Ryder, Dan, Nickolas, Jalen and Raina**

The group was running for their lives as they were being chased by some, rather fast, zombies. Jalen took control of Ryder's jaguar as Ryder used one of his sub machine guns to kill off some zombies but each bullet that hit did nothing. A few of the zombies began to catch up and allowing Ryder to use one of his katanas. He took a swing at the fast beast but the sword broke upon impact and the zombie took a swing at Ryder. Ryder would have been cut if wasn't for Nickolas and his AR-15. It manage to knock the Zombie away but it was back on the trail for the group. Soon, they managed to regroup with the others but they zombies were still on their tails. Willow saw them out the corner of his eye and slowly turned to Callie.

"Do you have any of those little bombs?"

"Yeah, a few."

"Give me one. I have an idea."

"Okay but be careful, they're highly explosive." Willow took the explosive and made his way to some rocks. Willow picked one up and made a mad man's sprint toward the zombies. He passed Ryder and the zombies causing the zombies to turn their attention towards Willow.

"What the fuck are you doing," Ryder yelled.

"Saving your ass." Willow Then turned and smacking the zombies with the rock. With the zombies now stunned, he then threw the little bomb causing the same large explosion like earlier but this time Willow was caught in the blast.

"Willow," everyone shouted as they saw Willow get devoured by the flames. Seconds went by and no signs of Willow or the zombies.

"I-I think we need a moment of silence for Willow," Vivianna said as the thought of Willow's death became more of a fact.. Before they could hang their heads they two zombies came out of the flames with intentions of killing in mind. This sight cause a feeling of disbelief; knowing that Willow gave his life for nothing. Ryder was about to shoot them when one of the zombie's heads fell off. I figure from the flames and stabbed the other one to death. The figure turned out to be Willow with most of his hair burnt off and third degree burns over his left eye. The Creed took a few steps before collapsing from the pain of his eye.

Nickolas dug into the duffle bag and took out the first aid kit and began to clean and bandage his eye as everyone else breath a sigh of relief. Maureen, on the other hand, was much more pleased than everyone else was. Callie saw Maureen and couldn't help but to laugh to Maureen annoyance. Nickolas carried Willow over his shoulder as he regroup with the others.

"We need to get to high ground," Nickolas said. Elena and Dan got a little nervous at the mention of being up high as the rest of the group agreed. They gathered their supplies and made their way to higher ground.

In Willow's mind, he was dreaming back to when he was a child. Willow grabbed his head as the memories began to flood into his head.

"No," Willow yelled, "This isn't real. They're dead; dead and gone forever." Willow repeated this as the sounds of laughter and cheering was heard. "Leave me alone dammit!" Tears began to flow down his cheeks as the infamous memory came back. A young Willow walked through the once battlefield of the Massacre of the Four. Hundreds of men and women were dead along with zombies and unidentified bodies. For a while, the only sound was birds squawking all around the frightened child. Willow then heard the sound of his mother calling out for him causing him to run towards it. Willow then saw his mother but only the upper half; the other half was gone. "Stop this," adult Willow said to no one. Willow's mother placed her hand on young Willow. "Stop. It!"

"Please, live," his mother said.

"Stop! It!"

"Please live. For the Creed name."

"STOP! IT!" Willow snapped back to reality when his head collided with a wall. He looked around to see himself on a roof with everyone else. Jocelyn was curled up next to him as he noticed Maureen kneeling next to him. "What are you doing," Willow questioned.

"I was going to clean your eye and change the bandages," Maureen explained hid her enjoyment of being close to Willow.

"What happened?"

"You freaked out and slammed your head against the wall."

"That explains the headache but how did I get up here?"

"You can thank Nickolas for that. Now sit still." Maureen began to unwrap his eye and used the water to wash out the blood from the Creed's eye.

"I thought you hated Iron Fist; what's with the change of heart?"

"After a bit of convincing, I believe you can be a valuable asset to our survival." Maureen finished cleaning his eye and began rebandage it. Willow began to think back to everything that happened today. From fight alongside Thomas to, what he thought was, his suicide to save everyone.

"Maureen, thanks."

"For what?"

"Because I know you hate me but yet you're still helping me. So, thanks." The blush on Maureen's face deeped after Willow finished. She then cut off the last of the bandaging before sitting beside Willow.

"Willow, I have a question. Your armor protected your body but nothing protected your face. So how did you only get burned on your eye?" Willow grabbed his bandana with a small smirk on his face.

"A mother's love is the most strongest thing in the world."

* * *

**Nurse: Awww, that was a sweet ending to this chapter. **

**Doctor: It was a bit nice but where's Tiger.**

**Tiger: *walks in with a few bullet wounds* Hey guys.**

**Nurse: What happened to you?!**

**Tiger: *Turns on television***

**News Anchor: That's right Sarah, Princess Elsa has been kidnapped. All we have is this video of the crime in progress. *Video of two masked men plays. The first one has Elsa on his shoulder and shooting while the other just shot bullet. Then a helicopter flies in and picks up the two. Video ends* If anyone knows who committed this crime, please inform the authority. **

**Nurse: Tiger you didn't.**

**Tiger: Oh, but i did and got a lot of money from it.**

**Nurse: You were pay? Who hired you?**

**Tiger: Never mind that, it's time to reply to the review.**

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

_**Fairiesandtails- **_

_**Thanks. I just wanted to get a chapter out because I'm paranoid. Speaking from personal, when it's been like a month or a year when someone doesn't update anything I hope for the best and expect for the worst. But that's just my mindset. **_

_**KorianAnders-**_

_**Okay, I'll give you a challenge then. Try to guess the next couple ship that will set sail. And, because I'm a good, I'll give you a hint. It's the only two that was in the very first chapter. Have fun guessing.**_

_**Rexlerod-**_

_**Ooooooh, you really put me in a bad spot. If I let you add a weapon then other people want to add a weapon and that will get kinda confusing. But, if everyone is okay with your character getting another weapon then yeah.**_

_**Shane Wright-**_

_**I'm not sure if that's a true compliment or a back handed one. But either way, thanks.**_

_**Starblitiz-**_

_**Your welcome. Reviews like your and everyone else gives me the energy to write. However, it doesn't give me the time. And trust me, I only quit when my inspiration is gone. And with games like Until Dawn and Metal Gear Solid 5, This isn't going anywhere. Yes I know none of them are zombie based games but the recurring antagonist in the games are just too cool not to use.**_

_**xxxcideexxx-**_

_**Look at the reply and you'll find out what the beast was. But seriously, Until Dawn was so good, even though I killed off half of the cast.**_

_**Maebird-**_

_**It's cool, a lot of people reviewed late. Also, I'm building these relationships and tense for a good ending. Yes, I think of the ending before the beginning; I work backwards.**_

_**Awesome D.T.-**_

_**First off, calm down. Begging and pleading doesn't work on me. Growing up with three younger brothers i built an immunity to it . Also, no, DanVi is cute but no, ViviCe is better and I would fight for it. (Just kidding DanVi is cool.) And with the power within me I present the shipping of Awesome Jalen; ship it responsibly. **_

_**Happy77123-**_

_**Thanks and don't worry, late is better the not at all. **_

**Nurse: Now tell me you paid you.**

_***Flashback***_

_**Tiger, Franklin, Trevor and Michael were on a sitting on a beach by a car waiting for someone. Tiger was drinking some wine while Franklin smoke some weed. Soon a car rolled up and out came Princess Zelda and Peach. **_

_**Zelda: Did you do it?**_

_**Tiger walks around to the truck of the car and takes out Elsa. **_

_**Trevor: You go the money?**_

_**Peach threw a truck full of money to each of the guys. The two groups nodded as Zelda took Elsa and the guys took the money. **_

_**Zelda: We shall never speak of this again. And Prince TigerMasters, why did you want to help these guys?**_

_**Tiger: To grow my kingdom with both allies and money.**_

_***End of flashback***_

**Tiger: Very rich person. See ya guys later Ciao.**

* * *

**Bonus Note:**

**Hey everyone, I just want to announce that I will be hosting an October fanfiction contest. Each contestant will get their own Halloween themed topic. The winner of the contest will have the choice of either having a reserved spot in the next SYOC or has a featured role in my origin story. Just PM me or say in the reviews you're in. And, sadly, this is only for authors so my guess fans will have to be sidelined. So, until next time, I'm Prince TigerMasters saying caio. Again.**


	12. Chapter 10: Beginning of the End

**Tiger: Sixteen character. Ten chapter. Six months. One writer. Zero Chill. I want to take this time to thank you all for your support on this because I didn't think it would get this far. And believe me, there were time I wanted to give up but this is not a time to think about myself; it's a time to think about all of you. Those of you who were there on day one until now. So, it saddens me to say that chapter thirteen would be the final chapter. But do not worry, there will be epiloges talking about their future lives and how they adjust to it. Also, my family will be here for the final chapter which means you guys get to see king and queen Masters. Okay, enough rambling, time for the story.**

* * *

The sun was now high enough to wake the rest of the group up. Everyone stretched and yawned as Alice began to cook some of the food they had. The group began to eat shortly after before Keiji noticed something off.

"Hey, where's that Iron Fist guy?" Everyone looked around and saw the obvious fact that Willow was gone.

"Okay, so that guy is gone; it not like it's the end of life as we know it," Henrik said.

"I agree," Shane replied, "I doesn't matter if there's one only missing as long as we have the larger numbers." Everyone was thinking about and Shane had made a good point; they need to stay together and if Willow wanted to go on his own then that's his funeral. Soon, everyone began to mutter amongst themselves before Thomas spoke up.

"Okay, Willow may not be the friendliest of people but he's still one of use because right now I don't see four kingdoms; I see one group of humans who wants to survive. And I know some of us has had own problems with other kingdoms but right now we need to work together and find Willow and do what no one else as done, leave." The group was soundly stunned at the notion. People have thought about leaving this zombie wasteland but there was nowhere they could go with zombies being there.

"Are you insane," Shane yelled, "Don't you think people have tried that! It's impossible!."

"Maybe for one kingdom," Maureen jumped in, "but if we combine our skills we'll able to find somewhere to live in peace." Now there were two opinions in front of them; screw Willow and leave or get him and leave together.

Meanwhile, Jocelyn was running as fast as she could with Willow on her back. Willow was killing zombies and shaking a few off as they jumped onto him. The two were unstoppable as they neared a large steel tomb came into view. Willow hopped off Jocelyn as he opened the door, allowing both him and Jocelyn to enter, before closing and locking it. Inside was graves at lined the left and right sides of the room with a single coffin standing on a pedestal. Willow and Jocelyn lowered their heads as the walked to the center coffin. Willow placed a hand on the top and ran it over before speaking.

"Hey...mom."

Back with the rest of the group, everyone had came to the came to the conclusion that they would split into two groups; one is to find safe place to live while the other is to find Willow. The first group consisted of Cora, Henrik, Dan, Keiji, Elena,Jalen and Raina. The others group was made up of Callie, Nickolas, Ryder, Viviana, Alice, Shane, Thomas and surprisingly Maureen. Viviana mounted her timber wolf along with Alice and Maureen as Ryder mounted his jaguar with Thomas and Callie and finally Nickolas rode his grizzly bear with Shane.

"Okay,we're gonna find Willow; dead or alive," Viviana said.

"Preferably alive," Maureen piped up.

"Yeah, Maureen doesn't want to bury her boyfriend," Callie teased. Maureen gave a death glare at her fellow Cognitio member before regaining her composure.

"As I was saying," Viviana said, "While we go searching for Willow, you guys look at through the map archives and find a safe area. Got it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," Jalen said timidly.

"Alright, let's go." The recovery group set off to find Willow as the map from headed to the archives.

The map group walked in silence as they sneaked passed zombies but Jalen was getting a bit nervous as they got closer to their destination. Cora placed a hand on his back to calm him down which helped a bit as they reached the archives and locked it. Raina took out an arm full of maps and laid them on a nearby table.

"Come on guys, we don't have a lot of time and so we need to work fast," Raina said. Everyone agreed as they began to look at the map.

With the other group, they were just outside the kingdom broken walls; forming ideas as to where Willow may be.

"Maybe he went back home," Ryder said as he tweaked his laser RGP.

"No, he has no motive to go back," Viviana stated.

"He had no reason to leave in the first place."

"Let's think about it," Thomas said, "Where would someone like Willow go without telling anyone." The group pondered the thought before Nickolas had an idea.

"The Tomb of the Fallen Creeds." Ryder and Viviana knew exactly what that was but it was a complete blank to the others. Everyone mounted up and began to head towards the tomb.

"What exactly is this tomb," Callie asked trying to stay on the Jaguar. Viviana began to explain that it is the official burial ground for Creeds who've provided themselves in battle. Most of the Creeds that were in the tomb came from the tragic event of the massacre while those who were deemed weak were buried in shallow graves; the only thing that awaited a cowardly Creed. As they neared the tomb, they found over a dozen zombies pounding on the structure as if they were trying to get something inside. Ryder hopped off and ready his RPG but Maureen stopped him.

"Are you crazy, if you shoot that you'll kill Willow!" Ryder thought about it for a moment before aiming his shot a bit to the right causing an explosion that distracted the horde. Some zombies stayed and tried to get in while the others looked around for the source. Everyone dived behind a cluster of rock as the contemplated their plan of attack.

Meanwhile, the map team had searched through a few maps but after cross-checking them with the others, it turned out that the land was infected.

"This is pointless," Dan said annoyed, "the only places that are safe are the kingdoms."

"I think Dan's right," Cora agreed, "this land is completely infected. it would take a miracle to find a safe haven." Jalen was about to agree but then got an idea. He walked into the back of the archives and took a bundle of maps, some of which fell to the floor as he walked.

"Maybe the land is infected but what about an _is_land." The group had the same look of realization as they looked that the maps of the sea. It did take long for them to find an island a good ten miles off the coast of the Redneck kingdom.

"Great but how do we get there," Elena asked.

"There are docks in the kingdom and they're fishing boat. If we get one of those boats we'll be able to fish and get to the island," Henrik said.

"Sounds like a plan," Elena said, "grabbed the map and let's get out of here." Jalen grabbed the map and as the team was about to leave they heard something rip behind them. Raina and Keiji look behind them and saw a very grim sight. In front of them was a large zombie wear armor that made him look like a shogun warrior. The group turned to see their new foe as they got ready for a fight.

Back with the Willow, he had few tears streaming down one side of his face as blood ran down the other**. **His face the laid on the casket as Jocelyn tried to comfort him. It was like this before he remember what his mother was like. She was a strong young woman that always protected him but these facts only sadden Willow for not being able to protect her. Soon, Willow began to hear yelling and explosions outside. He rushed to open the door to see his allies fight a good amount of zombies and doing a good job of it. But even though they were winning, a flash of anger filled Willow. He then began to hear the words from his past.

"_Worthless. Useless. Disgrace. Filth." _ Out of those words only one stood out, "_Love." _He remembered his mother would always say "I love you my son because you're just like me." With those fresh in his mind, Willow sprung into action as he threw his knife at a zombie's head before ripping its are off and beating him with them. Willow then got back his knife and went on a rampage involving of killing anything that was moving.

Back with the map team they had hard time dealing with the shogun zombie as he was much stronger than he appeared to be. Raina wrapped her whip around the leg of the zombie but the mighty foe yanked the whip and tried to bite Raina as she go closer. Jalen took out Elena hairstick and threw it at the whip; cutting it and freeing Raina from her fate. Keiji found and oil lamp and got a wicked idea. He emptied out the oil onto his katanas before lighting them on fire.

"Hey, shogun," Keiji yelled getting the the zombie's attention, "care to dance?" Keiji began to attack the large shogun but none of them hit. The Shogun backhanded Keiji but the Purest Sin knight landed on his feet uninjured. "Damnit, I thought I had him." Raina noticed the flaming blade and pulled out a can of hairspray with a grin on her face.

"Keiji , throw one of your swords at it," Raina yelled. Keiji had no idea what was going on inside Raina's head but he followed her words and threw his katana like a javelin. The katana went through the shogun's face causing the mighty zombie to cry out in pain and fall to his knees. The shogun tried to get back up but Raina used her hairspray causing the flames on the katana to combust and set the entire head of the shogun on fire. Their large opponent a fell with a thudded as the group gather around the corpse.

"Good thinking you two," Cora congratulated Raina and Keiji.

"Why do you carry hairspray," Henrik asked.

"Being the servant of Maureen, you need to keep a lot of things on hand and hairspray is one of them." They shrugged off the statement and made their way out the kingdom with map in hand.

Meanwhile, the battle with the first group had ended but Willow continued to stab one of the already lifeless bodies. The Others began to worry as he had be doing this for ten minutes. Maureen had enough of this and walked over to Willow to talk him out of this state. She extended her but Willow had turned his knife to Maureen and cut her face. The princess began to tear up but this sight got to Willow and caused him to drop his knife.

"Maureen, I'm sorry," Willow apologize. "I-I don't know what came over-" Willow was interrupted by Maureen slapping him.

"That's for cutting me," she said on the verge of tears. She then slapped him but a little harder, "and that's for leaving us without telling." Willow rubbed his now sore cheek but was stopped when Maureen kissed him to the surprise of everyone except Callie. The two pulled away as Willow was both stunned and curious.

"What was that for?"

"Do you really need a reason?"

"I guess not." The two got up and regrouped with the other with Thomas with a sly grin on his face. "So, why were you guys here in the first place?"

"We came looking for you," Shane answered.

"We came up with the plan to find a safe haven to live," Ryder added. "Also, what were you doing here? You know, besides visiting your parents." Willow looked back at the tomb with a small smile on his face.

"I just need closure, that's all. Come on we should meet back with the others." Willow and Maureen rode on Jocelyn as everyone else got on their original and made their way to the others.

**Tiger: Yep, Willow and Maureen is canon now and a shogun was defeated. You're probably think what can top that. Well, because I love you all, here a rough draft sneak peek at the final battle.**

**sneak peek:**

Group head towards the Redneck Kingdom as they decided to walk side by side. Some were getting tired as others weren't breaking a sweat. As the climbed over a large hill they were met with a terrifying sight; one of the largest horse of zombies they had ever faced.

"No way," Keiji said as his face turned pale. The most of the group was tired from the long walk as they now had to fight to get to their destination.

"There has to be at least a thousand of them waiting for something to eat," Cora spoke up.

"Yeah," Shane said gripping his war hammer, "will I hope they're hungry for an ass kicking."

"Now you're speaking my language," Ryder said ready for a fight. Soon, some were in a good enough condition to fight as they cracked their knuckles and drew their weapons.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Willow said with his rocket launcher in his hand and his bandanna covering his mouth, "show time."

* * *

**Tiger: And now for your reviews**

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Shane Wright\- **_

_**I understand. Have you seen my update schedule, I'm lucky if I update once a month. I guess we're just busy people in a busy world.**_

_**Rexlerod-**_

_**There, there Rex. You should feel bad. You saw your mistake and tried to correct it. I'm the one to blame for updating at my current speed. And I did NOT kidnap Elsa; you nor the dimensional police can prove I did that.**_

_**Fairiesandtails-**_

_**Well that goes to show you how the most hated character can be loved. No seriously. the amount of review I got for how much they dislike Maureen was unbelievable. And again, I grew up on RPG games so lines like "A mother's love is the most strongest thing in the world" just happens. And it has a classic RPG grammar mistake in it; find it and win a cookie!**_

_**Maebird-**_

_**Believe it or not, this chapter was going to dive into why Willow has this built up angst but I decided to save it for the final scene in the main story. Kinda like tying up the loose ends.**_

_**StarBlitz1312-**_

_**Hey, don't talk about Chronos like that. He's a good friend of mine and only I can call him a slut. **_

_**xxxcideexxx-**_

_**Okay, in theory you're right but remember Willow wore armor that had protected him. If he did wear the armor, he would be dead right. Plus, if he did have his bandanna, his face would had melt off or just fly into the air. But that's just a theory.**_

_**Awesome D.T. (1 of 2)-**_

_**No, that's a bad Awesome. There will be no shipping without my seal of approval. Go sit in the corner. The Jocelyn and Keiji scene was inspired by an old show if found videos of in the basement and I had to use it with a little twist to it. Also, nothing can fill the hole in Henrik's heart. His one and only love will always be Donna. As for your thoughts on yaoi, well, you better hide because I know a lot of yaoi fangirls who can make people disappear and of them is my sister.**_

_**Puma(sister): You're on my list D.T.**_

_**Awesome D.T. (2 of 2)-**_

_**AWESOME CALM DOWN. You need to lay off the sweets and coffee, they make you crazy(mumble: er). And why must you ship without cause sure Maureen love Willow but that doesn't mean- oh wait. This chapter proves he does have feeling for her. *in a grand voice* Willreen Shipper to your notebooks for there is fanart to be made.**_

_**But, Awesome darling, it's October. The time of year to scare people and who doesn't like a good scare. **_

_**Sorry but the Nickolas and Willow shippers can't work with it. Also Trevor, Michael and Franklin are three guys I might when I took the job…...clean houses for the elderly. That's what I was doing that day, cleaning houses.**_

* * *

**Tiger: Well that's it for this time. Next update will be the grand finale so wear something festive. This is Prince TigerMasters saying it three forty in the morning and I need some sleep **


	13. Chapter 11: End of the Nightmare

**Tiger: *Wearing a fancy suit* Well, here it is, the final chapter. We've come this far so we might as well go out with a bang. And with me for this moment is my family.**

**Cub (younger brother): Hey peeps, it's Tiger's little bro ready for the awesomeness.**

**Puma (little sister): Hello my fellow yaoi lovers.**

**Jaguar (older brother): Greeting to all of you fine individuals.**

**Queen Leopard (mother): Hello citizens of my son's kingdom.**

**King Lion (father): *Grunts***

**Tiger: Well guys, time to end this. We laughed, we cry, we hated and loved. And this the best way to end this. Let's do this.**

**Cub: Wait, I want you to read my fanfiction bro.**

**Queen: Aww, my little man wrote a fanfiction**

**Cub: *blushing* MOM!**

**Tiger: *laughing* Okay bro, I'll read your story as everyone else reads the end of the story. *begins to read***

* * *

After defeating a few more zombies, the map team made it out of the remained of the once intelligent kingdom. Blood stained their clothes as they trudged through the mud and sweat covered their faces. the group soon collapsed to the ground as they were all tired from the fighting and running. Soon after, the recovery team found them lying in the mud, barely moving and breathing heavily. Nickolas, Alice and Maureen each grabbed a bottle of water and began to help them drink and breath. Willow, Ryder and Viviana lifted a few of their allies on to their animals companions before heading Viviana took the map and the group headed to the Redneck Kingdom.

During the walk, some clothes and armor began to rip, tear and break apart from all the fighting. To make matters worst for their condition, a heavy rain began to pour down onto them. But, their journey was at an end as the Redneck Kingdom came into view but another obstacle stood before them. A large horde of zombies had destroyed the kingdom and all that was left was rubble. Zombies staggered throughout the remains of the kingdom. Cora had woken up from her exhausted induce slumber to see her kingdom in ruining as the sounds of groans echoed in her ear. She was about to run to her kingdom but Nickolas held her back from going any further.

"Let me go," Cora yelled as she struggle to break free from Nickolas grasp but even in his tired state he still had the strength to hold on the squirming girl. Cora continued to yell before Nickolas slapped her to her senses.

"Listen, you go down there and you'll end up like them; you hear me," Nickolas explained as Cora stood there stunned. She allowed the Nickolas' words sink in as the rest of the group slowly recovered and re-energize from the Hell they been through. Nickolas saw everyone slowly getting up before turning back to Cora. "And with how everyone looks, we need as many of us as possible." Willow was the first to get up to see the final challenge in front of them.

"Son of bitch, no offense Henrik," Willow said tired with a forced smile. Henrik flipped off Willow as he leaned against a rock as he grabbed a bottle of water. After an hour most of the group was fully rest while some still needed to rest. "Well, it now or never, let's do it." Willow slung his grenade launcher over his shoulder as he was ready for a fight.

"Look who's ready to die," Thomas half joked as he loaded his twin pistols, "sure you can handle it?"

"Just try to keep up, Tommy boy." The two smirked at each other as Ryder and Shane were preparing their weapons. Shane cleaning his steel warhammer while Ryder was throwing punching. Ryder then throw a punch that came close to Shane who easily blocked without looking; causing him to smile. Viviana, Maureen and Callie were stretching while having a little chat.

"So, you and Willow are official," Viviana questioned as she did some leg stretches.

"I'm not sure. That kiss was in the spur of the moment," Maureen answered.

"Even in the spur of the moment, we only do things we want to do," Callie said, "And deep down, you _wanted _kiss Willow." Maureen blushed a bit as she ran her pass the scar Willow gave her. Meanwhile, Nickolas gathered everyone who could stand as he went over the plan of attack.

"Okay, here's what I have in mind. Willow, Ryder and Callie, I want you three with to use any explosives you have to create a path." The three nodded as they ready their weapons. "Shane, Keiji and Viviana, you three and the muscle. You guys are responsible for keeping zombies off of us during the run though."

"Wait, we're not truly fighting them," Ryder asked loading his RPG.

"There's too many for a frontal assault. So we need to be strategic; going in guns blazing will get us killed in a heartbeat," Nickolas explained.

"But going in straight will make us an easy target," Shane said.

"It's the only plan I got, you have something better?" Shane remained silent as Nickolas continued. "Now Cora, how far his the boatyard from the entrance?"

"It's a good mile and a half away," Cora said sadly. Nickolas shook his head as he addressed the group.

"Listen up, we need to be fast. So if you're tired, get permission from Vivi, Ryder, Willow or myself to use our animal companion. The rest of you will fight and protect. Any questions?" Some stayed silent while other were too tired to respond. "Okay, we leave in one minute so get ready." After Nickolas said that, the teams broke off into discussions. Callie and Willow checked their weapons while Ryder was already taking aim at the horde. Shane was taking a few practice swings while Elena mounted Caesar along Raina and Jalen. The minute came and went as the teams took their mark.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Willow said pulling his bandana over his mouth, "show time!" Willow, Ryder and Callie launched their explosives into the crowd causing bits and pieces of flesh to fly into the air and the group ran toward the path that was made.

**(Final Battle Theme: Heart of Gaia)**

The group began to run through as Willow and Ryder continued to fire as Vivi, Shane and Keiji slashed any zombie that posed a threat to them. Meanwhile, the animals were killing their fair share of zombies with Caesar leading the charge. the four were on a rampage until Jocelyn, who was carrying Alice, had her leg grabbed. Alice flew off while Jocelyn struggled to break free as the zombie drew closer to her. Willow tried to go back for her but Caesar managed to save her in time. Raina got to Alice and defended off zombies as she used her whip it grab and snap necks. Dan began to use throwing knives and managed to hit a few foes directly between the eyes while Viviana was killing a few zombies with her bare hands.

"Not bad gorgeous," Dan said throwing another knife.

"Less talk, more fighting, Viviana said she broke the skull of a zombie with her brass knuckles.

"And that why I love ya. Well, that and your two orbs you call bre-," Dan was cut off when the Iron Fist princess back kicked him in between his legs. Dan bent over which allowed Viviana to vault over him and kicked a few zombies away.

"Thanks for the assist."

"No problem," Dan said in a slightly high tone. Viviana kissed Dan on the cheek as a reward. The Redneck man had a sudden rush of energy and took out a big ass sword; perfect for all your zombie killing needs.

Minutes turned into an hour, as the group was slowly nearing the boatyard but more zombies blocking their path. Callie was about to throw one of her explosives but another idea can to mind. As the others fought off the massive horde, Callie began to tie an explosive to an arrow and got to higher ground. Everyone was running low on ammunition as more and more members started to use their fist and melee weapons. Ryder and Nickolas had large chunks of their armor missing leaving their flesh exposed for anything. Maureen stayed behind the group which was equally as dangerous as another wave of undead warriors was heading their way. The animals weren't looking too good either as they had cuts and bruises with barely enough energy to stand. Things look bleak as as the last of ammo was drained and the horde was growing stronger. They were about to let despair enter them until a shout of hope was heard.

"TAKE COVER!" Everyone did as they were told and took cover behind the closest thing near them as an arrow landed at the feet of the horde causing an explosion that killed the zombies blocking the boats. Callie jumped from a building and began to run to the boats. "Come on, we don't have much time!" The group followed Callie's lead and darted towards the boats. They manage to get a fishing boat that was large enough to fit everyone inside. Callie and Raina ushered the group onto the boat as Ryder was still firing rockets for protection. After the last member got on, Henrik started the boat and sent it to full speed. As the shore got farther away everyone took a sigh of relief as their nightmare was finally over. No more zombie, no more worries, no more families. Elena cried soft tears knowing she may not see her sister again. Cora, on the other hand, cried a bit harder knowing that everyone she loved is gone. Willow walked up to Cora and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen," he began, "losing a family can be tough but if you could speak to any of them, they would say live. Why, because every parent want the best for their child and right now, living is the best for you." Willow walked away to tend to Jocelyn as Cora began to process his words. Maureen walked up to Willow ass he bandaged Jocelyn's leg.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah, pass me the rubbing alcohol and hold her down." Maureen did as Willow said as her began to treat the wounds. Viviana was about to treat Caesar's wound but he had went to Jocelyn's side as she was being treated. Meanwhile, Jalen and Henrik was look at the map and began to a course to the island. As they did, Nickolas walked in to help them with the plans. Back down, Raina had decided to change her clothes along with Alice. Raina now wore black leggings with an orange t-shirt and combat boots while Alice wore a black t-shirt with sweatpants and sneakers. Ryder ogled at Raina from the higher deck as his jaguar reminded him that she wasn't into him.

Back with Viviana, she stared from a distance as Caesar showed concern for Jocelyn. Dan came up and noticed what Viviana was staring at.

"They grow up so fast," Dan joked.

"I know. It feels like only yesterday he was just a little pup," Vivi said as she remembered. "He would always curl up on my lap whenever I would try to read or chew on sheets when he was hungry." Vivi looked at Dan but he didn't look the same. He had a soft smile on his face which kinda made him cute. Vivi blushed a bit but managed to hide it from Dan. Meanwhile, Willow had finished with Jocelyn though she was still a little weak from fighting. Caesar helped her walk which left Willow and Maureen slightly alone.

"You know, you still haven't given me an answer," Willow said looking at Maureen.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Maureen hid her face from Willow as she tried to find the words to say. After a minute of searching, Willow kissed Maureen on the cheek and whispered, "I love you too." Maureen face turned as red as possible before fainting into Willow's arms.

The boat sailed away as the group for kingdoms felt something they haven't felt in a long time; safe.

**THE END! **

**(Ending theme: Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru)**

**CAST:**

**Prince TigerMasters as Willow Creed**

**UnorigonalName as Nickolas Duncan**

**EMoney365 as Ryder Jackson**

**TheNightGirl as Viviana Ironblood**

**Maebird as Thomas Parker**

**Shane Wright as himself**

**SkylinerArmy98 as Keiji Ishihara**

**CupcakeQueenLove as Elena Luz Maria Castro**

**Happy77123 as Alice Wilof**

**rexlord as Henrik Larson**

**MT's Souless6 as Dan Hector**

**Koraru Kinomoto as Cora jamison**

**xxxcideexxx as Calista (Callie) Galloway**

**Fairiesandtails as Raina Mclovitch**

**secondpeace13 as Jalen Eldoris**

**Awsome D.T. as Princess Maureen Elucia Vinette Hollern**

**Written by Prince TigerMasters**

**Edited by No One**

**No animals were harmed during the making of this story**

* * *

**Tiger: *finishes read Cub's fanfiction* Well, that's it. **

**Jaguar: That was a nice ending.**

**Queen: *crying a bit* That poor girl.**

**Puma: WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY YAOI SHIPS!**

**Cub: Awesome! My favorite part was when those zombies exploded. **

**King: *grunts***

**Tiger: And now it's time for the replies.**

* * *

_**Review replies:**_

_**Everyone: **_ _**Thank you all so much. It has gotten to the point where words can't express how it feel so I'll say it in a haiku.**_

_**Many sleepless night**_

_**Just to entertain you all**_

_**I hope you love it.**_

* * *

**Tiger: This is the Master family say Ca-**

**Cub: Wait. How did you like my fanfiction? **

**Tiger: To be honest bro, I would never date her. Main because i love yanderes. **

**Cub: What's a yandere?**

**Tiger: Basically, someone who will kill for you. I'm not joking he/she will bring you the head of the person they kill on a silver platter.**

**Puma: So, why do you love them.**

**Tiger: Because I find that extremely sexy. This is the Master family saying **

**Family: Caio!**

**King: *grunts***


	14. Epilogue

**Tiger: Happy Halloween my tigers and tigresses. Since I posted the ending yesterday, I decided to post the epilogue today. Hope you guys enjoy and sorry if your character isn't mentioned.**

* * *

_**Five years later**_

Two people washes up on a shore and confused beyond belief. They observed the island and it was amazing. Fruit hung from the trees, colorful flowers littered the grassy areas. The two began to explore but shortly after the two were caught in a trap that hung them from a tree. They tried to fight but stopped when they heard footsteps heading their way. From the bushes, two guys appeared; one wearing an old jersey and baggy shorts with tennis shoes while the other wore black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, brown boots and black gloves with a skull bandana around his neck. The two men walked up to the hanging duo with the second one with a big smile on his face.

"Told you bro, I told you my trap would catch something."

"The bet was you catch a boar not people," the first one said as he cut down the two. "Sorry about that, I'm Thomas and that my brother Willow."

"You guys are brother," the guy asked.

"Technically adopted brother but I'm the oldest," Willow said. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Kyle and this is my wife Cleo."

"Hi," Cleo said waving to the "brothers".

"Come on, we'll take you to our kingdom," Thomas said. The four began to walk through the jungle like terrain which was very pleasant to Kyle or Cleo. "So, how did you get here?"

"We were shipwreck because someone did want to listen" Cleo said staring at her husband.

"I told you, that storm was sudden and I didn't know," Kyle argued. After a bit of bad and forth between the two, they finally made it to their destination. There wasn't much to look at except for some growing vegetables in a clearing. But above, was a series of treehouses with bridges in between them. Some houses were complex in design while others were quaint and sturdy enough to live in.

"Woah," the couple said as the looked around the high building. The brothers were about to give them a your when a child pounced onto Willow. The child was a girl about four or five in age with crystal blue eyes and short black hair. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with matching jeans and light blue sneakers. The girl stated on Willow's back as he tried to regain his balance.

"Daddy's home, daddy's home," the girl repeated as Willow landed on his face.

"How's that little girl," Kyle asked.

"That's my niece, Sarah Cognitio Creed," Thomas said as two people can from the jungle. The first wore a full-sleeved white top with ruffles that is tucked into tan chinos which are tucked into ankle-length brown tie up boots while the other wore dark gray soft cotton shirt with a pair of skinny blue jeans. With it, she wore combat boots and her e also wears her belt. However the second woman had a bit of a bulge around her stomach.

"Glad to see you back babe," The first woman said as she pulled Willow dusted himself off before kissing the first woman. The woman looked over at the two new faces. "Who are they?"

"Babe, this is Kyle and Cleo. Kyle and Cleo, this is my wife Maureen and my brother's wife Callie."

"Nice to meet you two," Callie said shaking their hands.

"Well, I know one thing, this island must have some great food. Am I right Callie," Kyle asked causing Willow and Thomas to cringe and sharply inhale.

"Are you saying I'm fat? I'm not fat, asshole! I'm Pregnant," Callie yelled. After the outburst, everyone soon came down except two.

"Oooh, aunt Callie said a bad word," Sarah said innocently. Maureen took Sarah off Willow's back and away from the situation. Thomas began to calm down Callie while everyone greeted the new two. A few minutes later Dan came out of his house to see what was happening. Dan wore a black sleeveless shirt with dark blue shorts and leather slippers. He saw Callie sitting next to Thomas, taking deep breathes as the rest of the group surrounded around something. Dan didn't think much of it and headed back inside to see Viviana sleeping soundly in his bed. Dan smiled before giving her a kiss which woke her up.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Dan said slyly.

"Oh god. If you're my Prince Charming, I'd rather sleep forever," Vivi replied along with a pillow to Dan's face. Viviana got out of bed wearing her cotton shorts and white tank top and went the the balcony for some fresh air. Dan soon followed and wrapped his arms around Viviana. "Stop it Dan, I can't be bother with you today." Dan began to kiss Vivi on the neck and slowly make his way up. Viviana stop him by connecting the heel of her foot to Dan's foot causing him to stumble back and trip over Viviana shoes. "I told you I couldn't be bother with you." Viviana then walked out of the treehouse but not before giving Dan a little wink.

Back outside, Kyle and Cleo got to know everyone and Callie managed to forgive Kyle for earlier. They talked for a bit before a tiger, timber wolf, jaguar, and a bear emerged from the jungle. Kyle and Cleo panicked while everyone one else greet them. Along with the four animals, a litter of cubs and pups swarmed the group; some were big but most were small.

"How's my tiger doing," Willow asked Jocelyn as she rubbed against him.

"You know them," Cleo asked as a cub pawed at her leg.

"Of course," Ryder said wearing a black t-shirt with R.J. on the front with the J facing backwards and black jeans and boots; he also wore a bandana similar Willow. "These guys are our friends ever since the day we picked them."

"What," Kye and Cleo both asked in confusion.

"Allow me to explain," Nickolas said wearing an all black outfit consisting of combat boots, tactical pants, sweater and scarf. "You see, we all came from the original four kingdom; Iron Fist, Cognitio, Redneck and Purest Sin. Some of us hated each other, some us liked each other and in some cases some of us loved each other. But, we worked together and survived the zombie nightmare and made it here. And as some of use ar Iron Fist, we brought our companions with us. Isn't that right Hulk?" The grizzly nodded to Nickolas as if he was aggring.

"Lucky for us there's wild boars on the island so we are good on feeding them," Ryder added. Soon the sun began to set and they decided end their conversation for the night. Ryder offered his treehouse as settle for Kyle and Cleo since he had and extra bed. With everything set, the group head off to bed for the night. Willow walked into his house to see his wife and daughter sleeping on the floor. Willow let out a small laugh as he knew that Sarah could tire anyone out, even herself. Willow picked up Sarah and Maureen and placed them in their beds. Willow, on the other hand, didn't go to sleep just yet but instead he took out a book Alice have gave him shortly after landing on their new home. Willow flipped through the pages before finding a blank section of the book and, with quill in hand, began to write.

_To my children,_

_For a long time, I couldn't live up to the name for Creed. Looking through this book you may think the same way but you don't have to. I was taught that Creeds are supposed to be heartless and cruel but they don't have to be. Your grandmother broke that mold however when I was your age I didn't want to listen. Now that I'm older I understand; a Creed is what you want to be not what you have to be. So, if you want to be me go ahead but you don't need to be me. No matter what you do both your mother and myself will love you. Why, because to me, a Creed means love._

_-Willow Creed: 2056._

With that, Willow closed the book and joined the bed with his wife and curled next to her. Maureen smiled a bit before speaking.

"You're such a fool."

"And you married me. Who's the bigger fool?"

"Well played Mr. Creed."

"Thank you Mrs. Creed."

* * *

**Tiger: Well, that's the official end. I know some of you may have questions about this epilogue so let me clear things up. Yes, I've made Willow and Thomas brother because they are the two who had the most team chemistry during the story and that's because they have similar backstories. Thomas lost h****is parents and Willow lost his mother. Yes, Willow and Maureen, Thomas and Callie and Jocelyn and Caesar have children. Why, three of them are canon that's why. No, Kyle and Cleo have no association with me or my life. They are names I pulled out of the ether. Yes, Dan and Viviana are canon but I can't see them having children that's why they have more of a flirtatious relationship the romantic. I hope I answered your questions. If you have more PM me and I'll answer it. See ya guys later and Caio. **


End file.
